Irresistibly Speaking
by Mrs. BoogerSnooger
Summary: In Ginny's sixth year, she tires of Malfoy's constant badgering and picking on her. Fed up with letting it simply roll off her back, the two soon engage in an all out war, pranks and hexes flying right and left.
1. Bad First Day

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, of course sporting my favorite Harry Potter ship: Draco/Ginny. I sadly have no idea what I'm doing with this, so for now, please bear with me, as I am sadly winging it. **

"Careful, Weasley, you keep klutzing up like that, Potter may not be interested in you anymore!" An all too familiar voice sneered down at the redhead sprawled on the floor in the hallway. The crowd of Slytherins around them snickered, but no one was more audible than Pansy Parkinson, the drippy girl currently hanging all over the blonde boy.

Ginny's face turned bright red. _What a great way to start out my sixth year, huh? _Still_ can't get the bloody rumors to stuff themselves_. She looked up at the gray eyes of the guy who tripped her, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. "Old news, ferret boy."

Malfoy's lip curled into his trademark sneer, leading the onlookers away, down to the dungeons, but not before stepping on her bag. Ginny heard a distinctive crunch, and hoped it wasn't too messy, before stuffing her supplies back and rushing to her class, arriving just in time.

Sadly, when it came to the Potions master, 'just in time' meant two nights of detention, scrubbing school cauldrons that looked like the grime had been boiled on and left to rot for a few years. Such a letdown, considering she _was_ his best student of the year.

She pulled out a roll of cheap parchment and dug around for her favorite quill, one brought back to her from Romania by her brother Charlie. _Great. That git must have it._ Rolling her eyes exasperatedly, she pulled out the bent one squirreled away at the bottom of the bag, NOT happy to see it drenched in ink, along with almost everything else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunch, Ginny could easily say that today had not been her best. She was disappointed to find that her quill wasn't anywhere to be seen after potions, and in addition to the ink incident, she realized last minute that she had forgotten her transfiguration book, and when running up to get it, left her wand on her bed in the dormitory, getting five points taken. Come charms, she had been paired with a troublesome Slytherin boy who kept making the goblet of wine they were supposed to be turning into cheese tip itself over on her, drenching her lap multiple time, and surely staining her gray uniform skirt.

Plopping herself down between Hermione and Seamus, across from Harry and Ron, she grabbed the bowl of salad on the table and started loading up her plate, snapping at anyone who dared to ask her why she had ink all over her hands.

Ron and Harry exchanged rather funny looks, but just shrugged, not wanting _their_ heads bitten of too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny practically ran out of the Great Hall, wanting to make sure that she had everything she needed for Arithmancy, before heading off to the library during her free period to start on the three foot roll of parchment Snape wanted on billiwig stings. Getting stuck on a moving staircase, she sighed exasperatedly as she waited for it to creak it's way back to the landing she needed, whereupon arriving at said landing, she was ambushed by Peeves, who was diligently spraying first years with water, then dumping flour on their heads by the sackfuls. She ducked one, only to receive a direct blow to the head by one she hadn't noticed. Groaning, she stomped up to the portrait of the fat lady, and growled the password, dancing dungbombs, before clambering through. A couple of second years nearly fell out of their seats when they saw her, but Ginny took next to no notice. It looked to Ginny like she'd be spending that free period showering instead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Dumbledore rose and announced that he wished to see all prefects in the room off to the side of the head table. Ginny then realized that she hadn't been wearing her prefect badge at all that day, which could have explained some of the lack of respect she had gotten. Getting up with Hermione and Ron, Head Girl and prefect, she made her way up there, fighting against the swarm of people headed in the opposite direction, out to the entrance hall, ready for bed. Ginny herself felt like collapsing in bed, but figured she could hold herself up long enough for this little meeting.

Inside the room, Ginny looked around to see if there was anyone she recognized. There was her, Colin, Hermione and Ron from Gryffindor, Luna and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and a couple of sixth years she recognized from Herbology from Hufflepuff. All the rest she didn't recognize, save for one steel eyed blonde she was not too keen on seeing.

_Bloody git.. Can't imagine _why_ they'd want _him_ for Head Boy. _Ginny thought to herself, spitefully. Malfoy caught her glaring at him and smirked, eyebrows raised. Shooting him one last look to kill, she turned her attention to Dumbledore, who was passing out assignment sheets. Ginny glanced down at hers, glad to see that her first night wasn't until Wednesday, leaving her tonight and Tuesday night to catch up on her rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the common room, Ginny made her way past the armchairs and sofas that were scattered about the room to her stairs, and then got ready for bed quickly, before dragging herself into bed, falling almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of dialogue and whatnot..again..first attempt. I promise to try to make it more interesting! Please R&R!**


	2. Where it Began

**A/N: Well, here goes chappie two! I think I may be having the chapters alternate POVs, going between Ginny and Draco (swoon). Of course, then you can't count on a consistent length, but whatever! I'm trying! lol**

Tuesday, the second day of Draco's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, found him up early, spending extra time fixing his hair up. _There is _no_ way she'll be able to resist the Malfoy charm, especially when paired up with such beautiful hair!_ He thought rather vainly to himself, thinking about the dark haired Ravenclaw he had set his eyes on the other day during lunch. What _was _her name? Oh, yeah..Lisa Turpin. She had long dark hair, a pale complexion accented by bright red lips and deep blue eyes. Gorgeous, in Draco's book, anyway.

Draco pulled himself out of his reverie and glanced over at his lifelong friend, Blaise Zabini, who was snoring in his bed, the usually spiked black hair that rivaled his own, now rumpled from sleep. Slytherin dormitory rooms were smaller than the ones up in the towers, so there were only two per room. In the room next door were Draco's bulky cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who were undoubtably also snoring. Draco sighed and threw his supplies into his bag, pausing when he picked up a blue and green iridescent quill. _Oh, yeah..the Weaselette's. Serves her right for tripping. _Draco frowned at the thought--he _had_ been the one to trip her, after all. He supposed it was revenge for Weasley and Potter's latest offense, one that Draco couldn't think of. He racked his mind, and settled contentedly on his spitefulness that they were born.

As a matter of fact, Ginny Weasley seemed different than she had last year..more confident, brighter, and definately more grown up. Draco couldn't help but notice that she _defiantely_ looked older. Her usually straight red hair was now in waves that cascaded down her back, and her petite figure was no longer just bones, there was some actual shape to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Great Hall an hour later, Draco found himself seated between Pansy, his ex-girlfriend, who apparently didn't realize what 'ex' meant, and Blaise, who didn't seem to realize what 'taken' meant, especially when it came to the admittedly cute blonde Slytherin across from them. Draco was eating deep in thought when a name he hadn't expected to hear wormed its way to his ears. He turned to Pansy, who was actually talking to him.

"Why is Weasley staring at you?" She whined.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and scanned for red hair--there. She was indeed staring at him. _What's her problem?_ Draco smirked and winked at her, getting the desired reaction: A blush and quick turn to Hermione, who nodded and passed her a plate of sausages. Smirking again he turned to Pansy, shrugging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco exited the Great Hall with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, and started heading down to the dungeons. They were cut off, however, by a girl with a shock of red, wavy hair flowing down her shoulders and back: Ginny Weasley.

"What do you want, Mini-Weasel?" Draco sneered at her. The usual response from his crowd; a series of titters and snickers.

"Give it back, Malfoy," she demanded, eyes flaring.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about." Draco racked his mind for whatever she might be asking for from him.

"You bloody well know what I want. Give me my quill."

_Oh..that._

"Oh, this old thing?" Draco held it up, pulling it out of the girl's reach as she snatched at it. "I'll bet Potter got it for you..that's right, isn't it?" He smirked, watching her cheeks flame.

"Give. It. Back." Draco enjoyed watching her get mad, and he could swear her hair was starting to spark.

"I don't think so.. I rather like it," he said, pocketing the quill, before brushing past her, leaving her to glare after him. Again, he smirked, his cool gray eyes remaining as heartless as ever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading..sorry for a short chappie! Please R&R, but don't be TOO cruel..**


	3. Plotting

**A/N: Wow..chappie three already. And thanks SOOO much to FreakyHOTGeek for being my ONLY reviewer so far! I lurve you so much! You may have a peanut butter fudge brownie. And some pad thai. Lol. Anywho, on with the story!**

**Not yet. Sorry. I forgot it in the other two chapters, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: If I were so lucky as to own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series, I would be snogging that thing like crazy. Obviously, I'm not; I'm wasting away infront of my computer. **

Ginny was positively fuming as she stomped down the stairs and out onto the front lawn to the greenhouses. _That bloody git! What is his problem! It's not like Harry gave me that quill anyway! I'll bet he bloody well knows it, too!_ Malfoy had gotten on her last nerve--and it was only the second day of term! Yesterday certainly hadn't helped any. It wasn't that the quill was her only one; she had more, but she didn't know what his problem with her was. _God, Ginny..how _stupid_ can you get! He's a stinking _Malfoy_! You're a _Weasley_! Need I say more!_

She quickly found herself paired up with Luna, her roommate Luca, and Colin. Professor Sprout then began to call out instructions to the students, who were warily eying the dangerous looking plants infront of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was in the library during her free break, intending to work on the essay Snape had asked for, but got sidetracked when she almost forgot she didn't have the quill. _That's it_, she decided. _He's going down. _Ginny shoved her bent up quill and cheap parchment back into her bag, and decided to go have a chat with her good ol' buddy, Peeves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding Peeves, however, had been easier said than done. Ginny had roamed the hallways during the whole of her break, but not found anyone, except for the occasional boy who asked her to Hogsmead. Ginny _knew _she was pretty, but she hadn't been expecting boys to ask her out. This caused her to give the first couple boys a funny look, but after a seventh year Slytherin and a third year Hufflepuff asked her out, she thought nothing of it.

With no luck whatsoever at finding him, she sighed and headed off to another boring hour of listening to Professor Binns drone on about goblin rebellions and the like. Ginny shuffled through her papers, looking sleepily for a notebook to doodle in, when she came across her prefects schedule. She realized that she hadn't bothered to look and see who all was on patrol her first night. _Hmm... _ Ginny pursed her lips, scanning the list. _Oh no..._ She thought to herself. Malfoy was patrolling that night too. She turned to Luca, tapping her out of her nap, and pointed to the list. Luca gave a sympathetic look before laying her head back down. Ginny sighed and pulled out her potion's essay. If she had to patrol with Malfoy the next night, she might as well have less on her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, by the end of her free period, Ginny's essay was finally finished, although she would have rather spent the period sleeping, considering that she had spent the night in the Astronemy tower, peering through her telescope. There were visible bags under her eyes.

As she trudged out to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures, Luca caught up with her.

"Hey," Ginny greeted her.

"Hey. Does that git still have your quill?"

"Urg..yes," Ginny groaned, but then her eyes sparkled again. "But not for long. I am so getting him for that."

"How?" Luca was puzzled.

"Have you seen Peeves lately?" To Luca, the question seemed off topic at first, but then her eyes widened!

"Ooh! Good idea! What are you going to have him do?"

"You'll see. Be around Snape's room around two or so." Ginny was all smiles as the two headed towards the forest.

**A/N: Sorry for yet another short chappie; still rather getting used to this. I've got next to no reviews! There is something majorly wrong with this picture! Please R&R! I shall lurve you forever!**


	4. Peeves Attacks

**A/N: I haven't much to say, so here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter-ish things.**

Draco's third day of school was not really much different, except that Pansy had gotten even _more_ attached to him, if that was possible. Currently, they weren't even going out, but that was not going to stop her from hanging all over him, laughing at his jokes, and trying to get him to love her again.

Draco found it all ridiculous.

Again, he sat deep in thought during breakfast. Again, he heard the name, and again he looked at the Gryffindor table. Today, however, Ginny was the one grinning fiercely at him. He was somewhat taken aback, and when he left the Great Hall for Transfiguration, he expected to see the Weaselette waiting for him. He was sadly disappointed on that matter. She had left long ago. Draco didn't think on it at all; he just shrugged and headed up to McGonnagal's classroom with Pansy, Blaise, and the two dunderheads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by smoothly, that is, until it was time for potions. After lunch, Draco, the rest of the Slytherins, and a group of Gryffindors were down in the dungeons, waiting for Professor Snape to arrive to let them in.

_Ah..there's Potty with his little playmates, Weasel and the Mud-Blood_, he thought to himself. _Why not go have a little fun? _ Draco nodded at his group and then headed over. When they were just a few feet away, they noticed him and looked up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter practically spat the name at him.

"Watch it, Scarhe--AAAHHH!" Draco's insult was cut short by a huge mass of what seemed to be mud raining down on him.

_What the--?_ Draco looked up, only to see Peeves cackling above him. The blonde's face contorted with rage. "Why you little--!"

Peeves just jeered at him, and then started swooping down towards him, pelting something at him. _What the bloody hell are--ah!_ He cursed, as little bugs started oozing up his body towards his face. As Draco tried pulling them off, they snapped at his fingers. _Flobberworms!_

Amid peals of laughter, Draco twisted around, looking for the poltergeist, but he was nowhere to be found. That is until Draco suddenly found himself face down on the ground, being dragged along by his nose.

"Ny node! Naaa! G'off my node!" Draco cursed the invisible troublemaker. Finally, he was dragged to a stop at a pair of rather scuffed black shoes. His nose released, he slowly lifted his head up, eyes traveling past a robe hem, pleated gray skirt, all the way up to the Weaselette's face herself. Next to her was another Gryffindor, and although Draco couldn't remember her name, he recognized her as one of the red head's friends. Mini-weasel crouched down to him, wearing his smirk.

"Feel like giving it back now, darling?"

"Go to--"

"Miss. Weasley!" Snape's voice rang out through the hallway. Now it was his turn to smirk. He looked back up at her, glad to see her face traced with worry. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, sir, I was looking to see if Mal--er..Draco was okay," she feigned a concerned tone. "Perhaps he should go to the Hospital Wing..I think he needs his head looked at.."

Draco gritted his teeth. Both of the two knew that he hadn't hit his head at all, but when he tried to speak, no voice came out. The redhead glanced down at him, and threw another grin, noticing his fury. He glanced at the other girl, and noticed that while her wand lay at her side, it was out and definitely pointed at him.

"Very well. Take him down there. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape ordered, before leading the rest of the students into the classroom. Once the door was shut, Draco felt his vocal cords.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Weasley!" Draco demanded.

She leaned in, closer and closer. _What does she think she's doing! Her friend is right there! _Soon she was right up to him, her hair tickling his face.

"I want my quill back." With that, she stood and walked over to his bag, and rummaged around in it. Apparently she found what she was looking for, because he heard her stand up, and next thing he knew, she was back by him.

"Come on, Luca, let's get this git down there." He heard her say.

"What did you filthy mud blood-loving traitor call me!"

"On second thought..Peeves!" Draco felt the familiar grasp on his nose, as he was dragged down the hallway, trailing feet behind the two Gryffindors.

**A/N: Sorry, I've got a nasty thing for run-on sentences. I hope it seemed longer to you! And I hope it was okay, too..lol. R&R!**


	5. Randomania

**A/N: OHMIGOSH! Lol. I have reviews! Thank you so much to the eight reviewers!! **

**Darkmark111: Thanks for the advice..I've been worried that there isn't enough dialogue, and mostly that the dialogue I've used isn't very British. Rather hard...lol..but not too bad for my first fanfic. It's the first time the characters aren't mine, as****ide from the Scooby Doo thing I wrote years ago, and since I couldn't do dialogue at ALL back then...I'm babbling..sorry.**

**Loony Loony Loony Luna: It was supposed to be in first person, but I'm not very good at that, so it was all going to be thoughts, but wow, look how well that worked out.**

**FreakyHOTGeek: Cyber brownies, hun, CYBER brownies.**

**So, on with the story! (Yay!!)**

**Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams have I owned anything Harry Potter. **

Ginny's plan had gone off without a hitch. _Especially thanks to Luca for that wonderful silencing charm_, she thought with a grin.

"So, you've got that bloody quill back, you happy?"

"Rubbish! No, my dear Luca, it's only begun."

"Right, well, you've got him off your back for a bit--stuck in the Hospital Wing and all. Oh! AND he can't patrol tonight, either! God..that was bloody brilliant!"

Ginny grinned to herself. _And that's not all.. _To Luca, she said, "And I'm stocked up for the next round, too," before walking away, leaving her friend to puzzle over what she'd said.

Catching up, Luca said, "So what is? Incriminating evidence? Illegal potions? A dragon?!"

Ginny laughed out loud at the last one. "You anorak! Do you really expect a dragon to fit in his bag?!"

Rounding the corner, Luca said, "No I supp--" Ginny cut her off, dragging her up to hide behind a statue in the hall. Peering around, they watched the couple snog endlessly.

"Come on," Ginny whispered. They crept up behind them, and then sauntered past as Ginny called out, "Get a bloody room, mate!" The two instantly broke apart, their cheeks flushed. Luca and Ginny snorted when they saw that it was a couple of fifth years, the guy a Slytherin, the girl a Hufflepuff. _God..what a pair! Never thought I'd see a bloke like that with that girl! Almost worse than Malfoy fawning all over that Ravenclaw! Urg..why did that blithiring idiot have to get in my head?! _**A/N: Too much Brit. slang?**

"Come on, Gin, stop ogling, we've gotta get to potions. Don't want Snape in a hissy." Luca pulled Ginny out her thoughts, rather unceremoniously.

Down in the dungeons, the pair were glad to see that Snape hadn't arrived yet, so they were able to talk a bit.

"So if it's not a dragon, what is it?" Luca continued their conversation.

"I'm going to hold onto it..see if it'll even work out. For now, we wait."

"For what?"

But before Ginny could answer, the professor had entered the room.

"Bring me your essays," he instructed, rather ticked looking. _Come off it, Gin, he's always like that!_ She grabbed Luca's roll of parchment and brought them both up, dropping them on his desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of class, Snape asked Ginny to stay behind. _What does that bloomer want now?_

Her self question didn't go long unanswered. "Miss Weasley." It sounded like he was spitting out a rather revolting bit of food. "No matter how much pain it may bring me, it has been decided that you are...rather bored in this class." He handed her a bit of parchment. "You will be taking the advanced class--do try to focus on the lesson, and not on your brother's potion partner?"

Ginny's face flamed red when she realized this was the class with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You may go." Ginny turned on her heel, grabbing her bag and about to leave the room before he called out. "Don't forget..two nights detention."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny headed up to her dorm after dinner to relax for the fifteen minutes she had before patrolling the corridors. Harry was putting up quite a fight against Ron in their wizard's chess game by the fire when she walked by to leave. She smiled to herself when they kept getting rather ticked off by Hermione, who was blurting out tidbits of information she had quite obviously read in _How to Bash Up the Other Opponent's Pieces: A Beginner's Guide to Wizard's Ches_s.

Ginny's night on patrol was rather uneventful. After two hours of absolute boredom, she retreated back to Gryffindor tower. _Ah..gosh..I'm tired. Ready for a nice, long night of rest. _Once in her sleepies, she crawled under the soft sheet and fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad ending--wasn't sure what else to do. Thanks, Freaky, for help with the chappie. **

**Handmade soap for all reviewers! lol snort**


	6. The Hospital Wing

**A/N: Well, here is chappie six! Sorry the last chapter had like, next to NO plot whatsoever, that's why the chappie title is such crappers.. Anywho, thanks to...er..no new reviewers. This is not good, people! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: sigh Harry Potter is NOT mine. T.T**

Draco was NOT happy at all. He cursed at his situation. He was stuck in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day, and wouldn't be released until the next morning. _Grr..that stupid Weasel did this--I'm sure of it. At least I don't have to patrol with her tonight. Even if it _would_ be more interesting than being stuck in here. At least I'd have someone to mess with._

When the girls left him in Madam Pomfrey's hands, she had immediately set about removing the flobberworms, then sent him into the shower, with supervision. His complaint of "I'm not a bloody three year old, you know!" went unnoticed, as one of the nurse's helpers sat in the room with his back to the shower, ready to run and get her on a moment's notice. _Bloody embarrassing, _he remembered._ I'm perfectly capible of taking care of myself._

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the arrival of a student. Glancing at the robes, he saw it was a Hufflepuff, and a young one at that. Couldn't be past her first or second year. It looked like her nose had been on the receiving end of an engorgement charm, albeit a minor one. It wasn't until Madam Pomfrey bustled over and asked the girl who brought her down what happened that he realized that she had just gotten sprayed rather unceremoniously with bobotuber pus. _Urg.._ Draco thought, noticing the boils that covered her arms. _Lovely_, he grimaced.

Rolling away to face the patient who lay a few beds down to his left, he saw that the fifth year Ravenclaw boy had fallen asleep. _Hmm..what was wrong with him again? Oh, yeah, _Draco thought, noticing the tube of burn-healing paste. _Stupid git spilled his potion on himself._

Draco's thoughts again turned to what had happened to himself. _That girl is going to get is so bad. I need a revenge tactic..but what? _Draco thought and thought and thought to himself, and began formulating a plot. _Perfect_, he thought to himself. The final details worked out, he simply had to wait.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning, Draco was all too keen to get out of the Hospital Wing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to keep you here a couple more hours. We need to be sure that you are fully healed, and that there are no residual effects."

_For goodness sakes, lady, they were freaking flobberworms! _ His head screamed.

"I'm fine, it was just a few worms and a bit of mud. I don't think I'm going to suffocate or burst out in boils. Look!" Draco got up and walked around the room, proving that he could walk and everything.

"Well..I suppose leaving a _few _hours early couldn't hurt.."

"Finally," he muttered, snatching his bag and rushing out. He practically sprinted down to the dungeons, and leaned against the wall by the hidden entrance to the Slytherin commen room. Catching his breath, he stood an tried to compose himself, before looking down.He groaned, realizing thathe had forgotten that he was still wearing the Hospital Wing robes. Rolling his eyes, he said the password, pulling the door that appeared open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast in the Great Hall, nobody who hadn't heard about the attack on Malfoy would have guessed he spent the night in the Hospital Wing. Sadly for him, however...

"Hey, Draco, I heard that you got quite a beating from Peeves yesterday!" a fifth year called down the table at him. _Grr.._ Draco gritted his teeth. _Come on, Draco, you know how to do this. Lay it on really thick. _

"Not exactly," he drawled. "You see, I told Peeves off for messing with some of the second year Slytherins, and he wasn't too happy that I reported him to the Bloody Baron, so he attacked me." Draco finished. _Perfect. Stand up for the defenseless of your own house, and then look brave, taking the fall for it._ Draco smirked at his ingenuity. Even the members who had been watching bought it.

He saw the fifth year turn back to his friends and talk to them. Draco watched, rather tense, and then relaxed when their faces held looks of admiration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the Great Hall, Draco spotted the redhead girl. Perfect--time to instigate the first part of the plan. Separating himself from his group, he sauntered up to her.

"That was some stunt you pulled yesterday."

"I honestly have no idea _what_ you're talking about!" Ginny turned away from talking to her friend, and innocent look plasterd on her face.

"Pity, Weasly, filthy, poor, _and_ liars," Draco spat out.

"Pity, Malfoy, murderers, Death Eaters, _and _gits," the Weaselette countered.

Draco's eyes hardened. Rage filled his mind. _How _dare_ she call me that! I am _not_ a Death Eater. Never have to be either, with my rotten father gone._ Draco pushed past her, heading back down to the dungeons, the rest of his Slytherins following in his angry wake.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter five..I hope it's alright. I tried a bit more dialouge, although it's not exactly as British as I'd hope. I really didn't want to bring up the whole Death Eater thing, considering that it's not an aspect I really like, but I s****uppose it'll be a minor thing.**


	7. Potions with the Slytherins

**A/N: Wow..chapter seven already! Really, I'm quite happy I've even gotten this far! Thank you to my dutiful reviewers, which I haven't heard from since chapter four..**

**Disclaimer: I own a dog, a cat, and a little brother. (Gee, old enough for ya?) Not Harry Potter.**

"Wonder what's got his knickers in a bunch!" Luca peered around the corner with Ginny.

"Luca, it's Malfoy," Ginny replied, matter-of-factly. "What more reason do you need? He's a git!"

Luca shrugged and followed her friend up to their dormitory, but didn't get very far before Professor McGonnagal caught up with them. _I wonder what she wants!_ Ginny thought as the teacher pulled her aside.

"So sorry for the confusion, Miss Weasley, but apparently Professor Snape forgot to tell you--I'm sure you realize that your advancement in Potions calls for a schedule change. You'll be taking History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins." Ginny started to protest, but McGonnagal continued. "Do not worry, Miss Weasley, you will still be with your year, only different houses. Sorry for the confusion." Without another word, McGonnagal turned on her heel and left, leaving Ginny to stare after her. Luca, unable to hear the Professor, looked at Ginny.

Ginny turned to Luca. "She's making me take History of Magic--with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs! As if that class weren't bloody boring enough! She's really lost her marbles this time!"

"There, there, dear, don't worry." Luca came over and patted her back. "Look at the bright side--you'll still be able to spend the time plotting against Malfoy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two bells after lunch, Ginny headed down to the dungeons. Again, Snape wasn't there yet. Ron noticed her and walked over, leading the other two of the trio. _Oh, boy. Here goes nothing!_

"What the bloody hell are you doing down here!" Ron said in an accusing tone.

"Waiting for class to start," Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"But--You don't have potions for another two periods!" Harry looked bewildered; Ron gaped.

"You mean you're in advanced potions!" Ginny puzzled at Ron's expression--it was unreadable.

"Yes. Apparently I was 'bored' in my own class."

Ron grabbed her in a huge hug. "Ginny! I'm so proud of you! Well done!" Hermione gave her a big hug, claiming she knew it would happen. _And that leaves Harry... _Ginny thought, half-hoping he'd hug her too.

"Well done," was all Harry said, smiling. Ginny's mild disappointment was interrupted by Malfoy and his cronies heading over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the littlest Weasel. Looks like your family has got some brains, after all!" The blonde drawled.

_Bloody git..._ Ginny thought to herself. _Has to come and ruin the moment..._

"Hell of a lot of good it'll do you though," he continued. "Potter doesn't look for brains--ought to though..hardly got half of one as it is!"

_Good God--I do believe his remarks are getting worse and worse by the moment! And I didn't think it was possible!_

"Stuff it, Malfoy. My sister's smarter than you'll ever be," Ron retorted. Ginny bit back a remark at Ron. _I can stand up for myself, thank you very much!_ She thought rather bitterly.

Malfoy turned to Ginny. "And here I thought you could defend yourself..what a pity."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Snape had arrived, whisking the students into the classroom. Ginny quickly found a seat with Hermione, before Snape could pair her off with some Slytherin. Looking around the room, she saw Ron and Harry paired; the git duo, Malfoy and Zabini; Lavender and Parvati; Crabbe and Goyle, of course; Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode; and then the last three boys, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all paired up.

Hermione leaned over, whispering, "I usually get paired with Neville, but considering that you're in our class.." She trailed off as Snape waved his wand, instructing them to follow the instructions on the board to start an antidote to doxy bites.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What felt like hours later, they stumbled up the steps of the dungeons and separated, Ginny heading outside to Care of Magical Creatures, where she caught up quickly with Luca.

"Hey! How was Potions?" Luca asked brightly.

"Do you know who else is in that class besides my brother and his friends!" Ginny burst out at her, sounding angrier than she had intended.

Luca's eyes got wide. "No..not the Slytherins! That means--"

"Yes, I'm stuck with that bloody prat for the rest of term! This school is bloody mental!"

"Now, now, dear, let's not sound so chuffed about it."

"I am bloody well _not_ happy about it!" Ginny could feel her temper growing.

"Come off it, I was only kidding." Ginny felt Luca's arm around her shoulders as she dragged her down towards the forest. "So what if the teachers_ are_ off their rockers--at least you're not paired with him!"

**A/N: Pitiful ending--bit too British at the end, I think. By the way, 'chuffed' is delighted or happy, incase you couldn't get the sarcasm. I know I wouldn't have.. Anywho, I don't think I will post any more chappies unless I get reviews! So...R&R!**


	8. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Well, chapter eight already. Soon I'll be having more chapters than reviewers! Infact..I think I already do! I'm sad to say that I haven't gotten any new reviewers, and I know I did say that there wouldn't be another chapter unless I got some new ****reviews, but I just couldn't resist. **

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't say J.K. Rowling on my bloody passport. sigh**

For Draco, the next two weeks passed by at an aggravating rate. He was nearly jumping for joy when it was Friday, the day before the next step in his revenge plan was to instigate itself. The next step would be purchased the next day in Hogsmeade. He had been biding his time, luring the youngest Weasley into a false sense of security, believing that she was safe, merely battling it out with words in the middle of the hall. _Today, _he planned,_ won't be much different. _

During breakfast, the girl had stopped staring at him, as was the case today. He had been keeping Blaise informed regularly on the plan. Blaise seemed to find it all quite funny, especially when he had to practically knock Draco off the bench during lunch to get him to peel his eyes off the redhead.

"Er..I uh.." Draco stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"I know what you were doing, mate," his lifelong friend grinned at him.

"Shut up. You're going nutters." Draco reached across the table and punched him hard, only causing him to laugh harder. _What's he on about?_ Draco thought. Shrugging, he finished his pumpkin juice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't see the girl until before Potions, which was his prime taunting time. There she was, talking to Scarhead. _What does she see in that git, anyway? 'Oh, I'm so famous..oh, I've got a cool scar on my head!' Bullocks! He's a freaking idiot! Too famous for his own good._

Draco sauntered over to her and began the torment.

"I see the grotty slag hasn't found someone else to bonk. Still with this poof?" Draco smirked as he saw both their faces flush red.

"Sod off, tart," Ginny returned, turning to face him. Draco felt his cheeks tint. "I don't need any of your rubbish today."

"Look who's calling the kettle black!" Draco sneered, racking his mind for something else effective. He drew a blank.

"You can't keep your gob shut about stuff that's not your business!" Apparently the

She-Weasel was having similar difficulties.

"Oh, too embarrassed to share dear information about ickle Frenchies with Potty?" Draco used a baby voice on this. Potter had just totally backed away from them. _Running away from a fight?_ Of course, Draco had quickly realized that the Trio had learned that when Draco wanted a fight with the redhead girl, or when she wanted a fight with him, it was smartest to back away, unless you were looking for something a bit more physical. However, it still pleased him to think that it was their cowardice.

The girl's face flushed even redder, if that was possible. Draco smirked. _Enough for today, I think_, he thought to himself, and was perfectly content when Snape showed up and let them in the classroom.

The two were usually evenly matched when it came to said arguments, and if one relented one day, they certainly won the next. It was simply how it went with the two. _Thankfully, _Draco was rather relieved_, we haven't brought hexes and the sort into the picture. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was all too keen to see Saturday morning arrive. He and Blaise got up and were ready and in the Great Hall for breakfast before most of the school.

"Okay, so tell me again, what is it that you're planning on doing?" Blaise asked over his plate of eggs and biscuits.

"I've only told you that I'm doing something--not what it is. So stop asking. You'll find out soon enough." Draco was getting rather sick of his asking that.

"Oh, there she is." Blaise nodded toward the table, and Draco turned around just in time to see her take her regular spot between Hermione and Neville. He watched her flip her wavy hair behind her back, and then saw her lips split as she laughed before taking a sip from her goblet.

"Draco..hello? You're smiling." Draco immediately turned to Blaise, who was waving a hand infront of his face. "I...what?" Draco was confused.

"You were smiling," he replied simply.

Draco tapped on his head. "You sure about that? You must be seeing things." Blaise just shook his head and laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Blaise found themselves in one of the carriages to Hogsmeade with Pansy, who immediately chose the seat next to Draco (_Dear lord, help me_), Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco was squished between Pansy and Blaise, while Crabbe and Goyle more than filled up the seat facing them. _Great..will I be able to get rid of her at Hogsmead?_

The ride seemed slower than usual, but Draco had never had so much to look forward to--freedom from the stuffy carriage (and hopefully Pansy) _and_ a chance to ridicule the red haired bint. Blaise seemed to sense his discomfort at the idea of having her around him while shopping for supplies, so he dragged her and the other two dunderheads off, leaving Draco to browse the stores.

_First stop_, he thought to himself, _Honeydukes_. Inside the candy store, he began browsing the shelves, looking for a suitable sweet. _Hmm..Jelly slugs..urg..ice mice?! Don't think so. Fudge flies. _

"Haven't they got something more...desireable?!" Draco didn't realize he said this bit out loud, until a girl behind him turned from the shelves she was restocking.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" She smiled brightly. Her accent sounded somewhat Scottish.

"Hell n--er..sort of.." He stopped himself. _You want something that will _look_ sweet...but be something of a devil in disguise._

The girl gave him a knowing look. "I understand." She hopped off the ladder and started perusing the shelves. "How about some singing lollys? You just tell them what to sing, deliver, and ta-da! Much _sweeter_ than a love letter."

Draco practically gaped at her. "But I thought girls all_ liked_ that stuff!"

"Nah." She waved the idea aside. "Only the bimbos..and by the looks of it, you aren't one for that sort of girl!"

Draco knew he was. He knew that all he had to do was find a good looking girl, send her some sort of sappy love poem, and they'd be kissing his feet by breakfast the next morning.

"No, I don't think the lollys will do. She's not exactly one for that sort of thing."

Again, the girl smiled again. "Ahh..I get you. The romantic type, eh?"

"Er..yes..I suppose you don't have anything more..er..traditional?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

She laughed. "We may sell little odds and ends when it comes to candy, but we also know the basics!" She led him over to another shelf. "Chocolate!"

_Perfect_, he thought to himself. _Large enough for it, _and_ it's something one could expect from a 'secret admirer'._

"Thanks," he said to the girl, giving her a smile. Yes, an actual, genuine smile.

"Any time!" She grinned back at him, before turning to continue her restocking.

Draco walked up to the desk and paid for a box of chocolates, before turning out the door to search for Blaise. Walking down the street, he spied him in Zonko's. _Hmm..perhaps there's something more I can do.._

He entered the shop, and started over to Blaise, scanning the shelves. Not really being much of one for such practical jokes, he picked up a package of Dungbombs and a box of Wet-Start Fireworks, before meeting up with him.

"Hey, get what you needed?"

"Yeah. You find anything you like?" Draco glanced around at the shelves around them.

"I sure hope you're not talking about Pansy," he grinned, nodding his head to the drippy girl, who was currently flirting with a Ravenclaw a few rows away. "You really owe me one..it took forever for her to shut up about not being with you."

"Gee, I feel so loved."

"Ha. She's mental, she is. Come on, I wanna get some Nose-Biting Teacups." Draco raised an eyebrow before following him up to the checkout counter. Spotting a small stand of perfumes by the door, he walked over. He picked one up and smirked, before adding it to his small pile of purchases on the counter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, back in the dorm, Draco's purchases lay out on his desk. Blaise walked back into the room.

"Where've you been?" Draco only half cared.

"Ah, the usual." Again, the blonde's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing.

Blaise walked over to his friend's desk. "Chocolates? And I thought you didn't like this girl!"

"Don't be such a plonker. They've got Babbling Beverage inside, mixed in the cream."

"Oh, so you're going to have her babble her love for Potter?"

"No, you git," Draco halfheartedly threw a pillow at Blaise, who caught it. "I'm hoping to get some sort of information from it."

"Ahh." Blaise noticed the bottle of perfume and picked it up, sniffing it. "Bloody hell! What girl are you giving this to! If you're aiming for Weasley, good luck getting her to wear it, mate! It smells horrid!"

Draco sighed. _Really, for being one of my only friends, he can be quite the idiot! _"Read the tag, wise one."

Moments later, he looked up, grinning. "Oh, now _this _I like. You're telling me that if she wears this," he held up the bottle, "she's going to smell like lilacs to her, but like dragon dung to everyone else?"

Draco smirked. "Perfect, eh? And it doesn't come off when you wash it, either! Won't wear off for a month after each use. Ingenious. Even better than the chocolates."

"Draco, you're an evil one, mate." Blaise threw the pillow back at Draco, who skillfully caught it.

**A/N: Well, my lurvelies, how was that? In Word it's five pages...beats the two and a half I've been putting out! PLEASE review..I promise that I'll work hard to make the chapters longer! And don't worry, the fun is brewing--and not long after that--the**** romance!**


	9. Backfired

**A/N: OMG! I GOT ACTUAL REVIEWS! lol Oh, and just a little warning, this chappie contains one of my lurvely poems--too bad I can't do a funny one yet..it'll just have to be incredibly sappy.**

**FreakyHOTGeek--Sorry about Luca..if you'd give me something to base her off of..besides..I think that you WOULD perform a silencing charm on Malfoy (SWOON) and whatnot.**

**Nyah1--Tut tut, you'll see what happens. asterisk evil grin asterisk (I'm not being really crazy..those stupid star things don't show up with my formatting..)**

**Elementalflame--Thank you--I lurve Kudos! lol**

**Disclaimer: I (sob) do not own Draco Mal--er..Harry Potter.**

Ginny had began to wonder when--if ever--she'd be able to get back at Malfoy. It seemed to her that he had given up. _No, Ginny, you should know by now that Malfoys just _don't_ give up. There's got to be something else..but what? _Unsure of what to do, she had fallen into an unease, always alert as to what he might be doing.

Ginny, despite all her wariness, had not noticed the gray eyes on her during lunch Sunday. She hadn't noticed it_ any_ of the times that he had been watching her. Her trip to Hogsmeade was rather uneventful, and consisted of her walking around Zonko's with Luca and Luna, laughing at whatever the newest prank was. She had actually bought one of the fake Snitches, already plotting out ideas in her head. It flew where the user wanted, and ONLY where the user wanted, making it quite the elusive Snitch.

One thing that caught her eye was on a stand by the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, Ginny found it hard to get out of bed. That is the last time I'm staying up until four in the morning to play Exploding Snap! She thought, cursing herself for her stupidity. Staggering to the showers, she woke up a bit when she stepped under the nozzle, which was still spouting out cold water. _Brr! How am I going to be able to go without a nice, hot--oh my gosh_. And, our dear heroine began formulating yet _another_ plot for Malfoy's demise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny yawned as she plopped herself down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, just in time to see the owls swooping in. She looked up, searching for a familiar owl, one that would be carrying her mum's letter to her. Finally, she spied Errol as he was jostled and bumped by all the other owls. Finally, looking rather pitiful, he found her and fell into the dish of gravy.

"Ginny!" Dean whined, "Your owl's bunged up the gravy!"

She shot him daggers. "It wasn't even that good anyway!" Ginny shouted, before turning her attention to the owl and, more importantly, the letter.

"Ginny! That was made by house elves! Very hard working ones, mind you! See, this is the whole point of S.P.E..." Seeing the look on Ginny's face, she immediately shut her mouth.

_Now,_ Ginny thought, reaching toward the owl's leg, _the letter_. She jerked her hand back as another package fell between her and Errol, who fluttered, ruffling his already rumpled wings.

"Bloody hell! Does no one want me to open my bloody letter!" She didn't realize she had said it out loud until most of the hall was quiet, staring at their table. She groaned, snatching up the package and ferociously ripping the paper off. The box fell from her hands to the table.

"Wow, Ginny, somebody's given you chocolates! And look--it's dark chocolate _and_ cream filled..your favorite!" Luca exclaimed. Glancing up at her friend, she saw her staring disbelievingly at the box. _Who could it be from? Why would people send her chocolate? _ And then, the twenty boys who asked her out over the past two weeks flew into her head.

"Who--who--who's it from?" She said, turning to Luca.

"Well, gee, why don't you stop being a blithering idiot, and open the letter!" Ginny glanced down and saw some parchment tied to the box. Opening it, she saw smooth, loopy handwriting, and began to read.

Moments later, she began cracking up. Luca, who had turned to Seamus to answer his question, turned back staring at her.

"Oh...my...God...Luca...you have...to read...this!" She said between giggles.

"'Your lips are as plump as peaches,'" Luca began, her eyebrows raised, "your eyes as bright as fire. Your smile more than teaches, that you are my heart's desire.'" Luca could barely finish, for fear that too much strain to keep from laughing might split her sides.

"It's rubbish! It's bloody rubbish!" Ginny cried when the giggles subsided.

"Alright, so what about that?" Luca nodded down towards a smaller package that Ginny hadn't noticed yet.

"Hm..gee, and you'd think that was enough!" She said, picking it up and pulling the wrappings off. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Bloody git..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Luca's brows furrowed.

"Look at this!" Ginny thrust the bottle under her nose.

"Er..looks like perfume to me..."

"Exactly..it _looks_ like perfume..but it's not perfume. Bloody git," she said again, shaking her head.

"It's that stuff from Zonko's, isn't it!" Her friend exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hey, can you look for Malfoy..but don't let him catch you looking."

Luca nodded and stretched, carefully turning around. Returning back to her position, she turned to Ginny. "He's looking at you."

"Oh, Luca! I have secret _admirer_! Oh my gosh!" Ginny gushed to her friend, loud enough for her voice to drift over to Malfoy, meaning that many of the people at the Gryffindor table could hear her. Dropper her voice, she moved over next to Luca, and grabbed a piece of chocolate from the dessert platter infront of her, and then showily opened the box, and pretended to take a piece out. She _knew_ he was watching her, but made sure that he couldn't see, until she popped the chocolate into her mouth.

"Mmmm! This is good! How sweet!" Again Ginny's voice was loud. Luca ducked her head back again, and turned to Ginny. "He's bought it." Ginny just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Snape's classroom, Ginny waited for the oik to come over to begin the fun. He did not disappoint her.

"Hello, mini-Weasel," he began.

Ginny felt it completely roll off her back--she had a new plan. Glancing around, she saw all the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, and smiled. _Well, the whole school would've been better, but this'll have to do. They'll find out soon enough, anyway. _

"Hello, darling." She pulled the bottle out. "I didn't know dragon dung was such a turn on to you." Holding up the bottle, she saw Malfoy's eyes widen in fear, just before she sprayed him all over.

She could see his face contort in rage. "Whoops.." she said. "My finger slipped. I do recommend a shower, however."

Smirking, she pushed past him into the classroom, Luca right behind her.

And to think--he had provided her with all the revenge she needed. This was no longer going to be a fair game of turns--there _were _no 'taking turns' when it came to the game of love and war.

**A/N: I know, not my longest, but I just liked how it ended too much to bother ruining it by trying to make it longer. I hope you liked it--R&R!**


	10. Mysterious Flier

**A/N: I've got reviewers begging for more, so here is the tenth chappie--already! Er..don't have anything to say, besides that I'm sorry there isn't much British lingo--I'm not English, you know!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only famous for my beauty, not for writing books. Sorry! **

Draco was positively _seething_ by the end of the week. His plan had backfired so badly. He also knew that the chocolate she had eaten at breakfast wasn't one of his, and not just because she certainly _wasn't_ babbling. Infact, she hadn't looked at him or talked to him since it had happened, five days ago. Of course, he wasn't planning on confronting her any time soon.

The only solace that he could find in the horrible perfume was that even Pansy kept her distance. Blaise, however, made sure that he plugged his nose whenever he stepped into the dorm. The scent, Draco soon realized, was magnified when he put cologne on, so there was no masking the horrible smell. Even his teachers had to struggle not to gag when up close to him. You could easily smell when Draco Malfoy entered a room, even one as vast as the Great Hall.

_How dare she spray me like that!? Now nobody will come near me! There goes my chances with Turpin, right down the bloody drain. That wench is going to get it. She is going to get it back so hard. She's going to regret the day she tripped over me. She__ bloody well will regret it._

Draco was pacing his room furiously Saturday night, thinking about ways to get back at her. Blaise lay on his side, grinning as he watched his friend lose it infront of him.

"Mate, you're obsessed."

"No, I'm not." Draco tried to block him out.

"Yeah, you are. Obsessed. You're nutters over her."

"I just need to get even."

"Why?" Blaise was being horridly aggrivating.

"What do you think will happen if she makes the last move? If I don't retaliate?" Draco was incredibly tense as he snapped at Blaise, so much so that he stopped his pacing.

"Let me guess--you're a Malfoy, so of course you can't let a pretty girl like her make the last move. You have to have the last word."

"I'll be a coward. Laughed at. Ridiculed. Scorned. I _can not lose!_" Draco was somewhat taken aback at his words. He found himself breathing heavily. He simply was not one to be reckoned with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday found Draco as tense (and smelly) as ever. During breakfast, he accidentally knocked his glass of pumpkin juice over, spilling the sticky substance all over his robes. Draco decided to spend his morning outside, reading. It wasn't a day that many people were outside--not everybody's favorite type of weather.

Draco loved it. He loved the clouds that hinted ever-so-strongly of oncoming rain, blocking out the sun. He loved the light but constant breeze that blew in off the lake. He loved the sound of the waves from the lake splashing against the small slope of rocks. He loved the sound of the trees, their leaves rustling in the wind.

Draco sat down at the base of a tree by the lake, yards away from the outskirts of the forest he knew to be off-limits. Pulling out his book, he opened it and began reading.

He had been reading for about ten or so minutes, before a the wind carried a faint laughter to his ears. He looked around for the source, and spotted, far away, over the Quiddich pitch, a solitary figure flying around. He knew at once that was where the sound was coming from. Amused, he set his book down and began watching the figure. Whoever it was, they had great skills. He watched the flier take a sudden dive, shooting down towards the ground, disappearing out of his view behind the stands. Draco wondered if they had fallen or crashed when he didn't see the figure again. Just when he was about to get up and head over, however, a streak shot up, up, up, higher and higher, and then stopped, where it did complicated and tricky maneuvering patterns.

_Wow! They're really good! I'm not even sure that _I _can do some of those!_ Draco's impressment was incredible. He couldn't imagine a Hogwarts student being able to fly so well.

Checking his watch, he saw that he still had some time before he needed to go back for lunch, so he got up and casually walked towards the pitch. He could still hear laughter, and it made him smile. When he got closer, he figured it was a girl. She was still too high up to recognize, but he just knew it was a girl. Watching her, she suddenly stopped. Stopped flying, stopped laughing. He stopped moving and just watched her. Suddenly, she turned around and shot off towards the other end of the pitch, and then swooped down out of sight again.

Draco stared after her, puzzled. _ I wonder what got to her..she didn't see me, did she?_

Bored with his book, he decided to head inside and walk around the castle a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Draco began to make his Head Boy rounds. Glancing at his sheet, he saw that the Weasel had duties for that night also. _Well then, _he thought to himself,_ let's see if we can't find the little Weasel and have some fun._

Draco began walking down the deserted corridors. He had gone up a couple flights of stairs and was about to turn a corner when he heard voices.

"...Look, come on! I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but please! Give me a chance!" Draco knew it was Potter speaking.

"Look, I'm sorry Harry. I can't."

next thing he knew, a streak of red hair flew around the corner and crashed right into him.

"Oof! Get off me, Weasley!" Draco bit his tongue the moment the words left his mouth.

Draco barely heard her mutter "sorry" before picking herself up and running off again. _Bloody hell, woman!_ He pulled himself up and walk around the corner, looking to see if Scarhead was still there. He wasn't.

**A/N: Sorry, I really did try to make this as long as I could, but it's time to switch to Ginny's perspective on things. Hopefully the next one'll be longer! R&R!!!**


	11. Ginny's Side of Things

**A/N: Wow, the deci-chappie come and gone, and here we are with chapter eleven! It's only been..what..three days? I'm quite proud, if I do say so myself. I realize there are some unanswered questions from the previous chapter..things like "Who is the my****sterious flier?" and "What was going on with Harry and Ginny?" Well, I admit, THAT one was rather obvious, but the other one..MUWAHAHAHA! Thischapterisdedicatedtomydearlyboychallengedfriend'Luca'.**

**Moving on to the disclaimer: Put the pens and autograph pads away; I am not the goddess people know and love as J.K. Rowling, merely a twitty little fangirl obsessed with Draco Malfoy. lol**

**(Quite possibly the longest disclaimer I've ever done..)**

The week following the perfume incident had gone by wonderfully for Ginny Weasley. She soon found out what was in the chocolates, thanks to Neville, who had seen them laying on a table in the common room, and had inadvertently eaten one. _Poor guy.._ Ginny thought when he'd done it. _Won't stop talking about his Gran and Uncle Algie.._

Ginny and Luca were by the window in the common room Saturday afternoon, talking about Quiddich tryouts.

"I really want to see if there's anything I can do in the sport!" The brunette said earnestly.

"So why not try out?"

"I don't want to risk making a fool of myself..It's been forever since I've been on a broomstick. I need some practice first."

Ginny grinned. _This,_ she thought, _is my area of expertise._ "Don't worry. Meet me at the Quiddich pitch tomorrow after breakfast, okay? We'll see what you can do."

Luca smiled at her friend. "Hey," Ginny's eyes perked up, "do you want to play Exploding Snap with Ron and the lot?"

Luca glanced nervously over at the trio, who were sitting by the fireplace laughing together. She wrung her hands. "I--uh.."

"Come on, don't be such a pansy. It'll be fun."

Soon the cheery bunch of five had grown almost twice in size, until the whole of the common room was participating in the game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ginny woke up early. She got up and staggered to the window, peering out at the grounds. The sun was almost all the way over the edge of the horizon, but it was cloudy, and gave certain hints of rain. _Well,_ she thought, _this should be fun.. I love flying in such weather._ Glancing over at Luca's sleeping figure, she wondered how she'd do. Shrugging, she crept over and bent over her sleeping friend's bed, before climbing up the foot and bouncing mercilessly until all the girls in the room were awake, giggling madly, throwing pillows at eachother.

The fun went on until Professor McGonnagal herself came in and told them to please try to control themselves. "Sorry, Professor" was heard throughout the room, watching her leave. As soon as she was gone, they all made a mad dash to the bathroom to beat the others to the showers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luca and Ginny left the Great Hall early, heading to the broom shed to get Ginny and Luca's brooms. Shouldering the sticks, they headed out to the pitch, one definitely more nervous than her red headed friend. ** (A/N: Three guesses as to who:D)**

"Alright, you think you can fly in this sort of weather?" Ginny asked.

Glancing up at the sky, Luca nodded. "Yeah."

Together, the two mounted their brooms. At first, they did laps around the field, beneath the top bleachers. Soon, however, Luca became more sure of herself and pulled her broom higher and higher, remembering what it was like to have the wind whipping through her hair and the icy sting it left on her cheeks. _Wow,_ Ginny smiled to herself. _She's really good!_ Ginny watched her do a couple of loops in the air. _I think she'll be able to make the team for sure!_

Ginny's mouth dropped open as the giggling girl took a sudden dive. _Uh-oh..I hope she know what she's doing!_ Ginny watched as she plummeted Earthward, nearing Ginny. Then, right before she was about to hit her red head friend, she pulled up. Sighing with relief, she let out a small chuckle. The girls chased eachother around the pitch a bit longer, before she pulled back up.

Ginny watched her friend show off in the air, no longer doubting her ability to make the team. Just when she was about to call her to come back down, Luca stopped. Ginny tried to follow her gaze, but the bleachers were in her way. Luca suddenly turned around and sped down towards Ginny.

"Uh-oh..trouble alert. Head Boy headed this way."

"Stupid git..can't let up on anyone. Probably heading over to tell us off." Rolling her eyes, Ginny tailed Luca to the broom shed, where they locked their brooms up and headed back to the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, while patrolling the fourth floor, she ran into Harry.

"Hey, Harry." She waved halfheartedly at the boy.

"Hey, Ginny! I'm so glad I found you. Look, we need to talk." Harry dragged her over to the wall, almost roughly. _What is his deal?_ Ginny was bewildered.

"Okay, sure, what's wrong?"

"I um..I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me the next trip." He looked somewhat nervous.

"Er..Harry, I'm sorry. A couple years ago, maybe even last year, I would've been jumping for joy if you asked me that. But, things have changed now--" Harry didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Ginny! Look, come on! I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but please! Give me a chance!" His eyes bored into hers with a pleading look.

_Harry..why are you doing this to me? I don't like you anymore! You had your chance! _ Ginny could've cried. Instead, she said, as calmly as her shaky voice would allow,

"Look, I'm sorry Harry. I can't." Unable to stand the look of pain in his eyes, she ran off, around the corner, until BAM! Ginny flew into a hard body.

She barely heard the harsh voice. Muttering her apology, she picked herself up and dashed off.

**A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter eleven! Oh, and HA! I'll bet you wouldn't have guessed that it was NOT Ginny's flying that intrigued Draco (SWOON) so, it was indeed, her dear friend LUCA! Muwahahahahahahaha! Don't blame me, blame FreakyHOTGeek..****lol Sorry for pushing the blame onto you, dear.**

**Reviews, please, because I lurve them so!**


	12. The Ingredients

**A/N: Well, this is chapter twelve. Duh. Anywho, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer (surprise, surprise!): I do not own Harry Potter (legasp)**

Draco was not pleased that BOTH of his ingenious plans had backfired, and was determined to get revenge. Thinking hard, he formulated yet another fool proof plan. His first step was coming up with replacement potions. Snape had warned them Friday that the next week they would begin working on the Draught of Living Death, so Draco got together a set of ingredients, setting about to poison each one. Not deadly poison or anything like that, but make the reactions different, ruining her potion.

Professor Snape announced Monday that they would concoct the Draught Wednesday. _That leaves tomorrow to get the ingredients switched, then_, he thought to himself. Draco immediately began thinking of a way to get the girl away from her bag long enough to switch the ingredients. By the end of class Tuesday, he was all out of ideas. Lucky for him, while a few students were still in the classroom cleaning up, the Potions master called her up to talk to her about something. Carefully slipping behind Finnigan, Longbottom, and Thomas, he grabbed together her ingredients and switched them, before grabbing his own bag, stuffing her ingredients in there, and rushing out of the room.

Draco didn't relax until he was out in the Entrance Hall, about to head off to his next class. There, he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it had worked out alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gray eyed boy didn't realize his mistake until the next day when, during Potions, the bushy haired brunette began pulling her own ingredients out of her bag. _Oh, crap. They're going to use the Mud-Blood's ingredients.._ He smirked. _Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?_ Draco headed down towards Snape's desk, purposefully walking close enough to their table to knock the ingredient bottles off, where they smashed on the floor.

"Whoops..my bad." He smirked at the older girl's face. His smile got even bigger as she tried to hold back the Weasel from attacking him. "Come on, he's just being a prat. Ignore it," he heard her say to the angry red head. Draco put up his hands in mock defense and started back to his own table, where a grinning Blaise was chopping up wormwood.

Throughout the lesson, Draco looked over at the girls' table. They seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, as their potion became less and less the right concoction. Finally, when they added the last ingredient, it exploded in their face, boils popping up.

"You put bobotuber pus on the valerian roots!" Blaise looked rather shocked.

Draco merely shrugged. "She sprayed me with Dragon Dung."

"Yeah, but mate! You were trying to trick _her _into putting that stuff on!" Blaise reasoned.

Shrugging again, Draco just said, "so? It backfired. This is revenge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From what Draco heard, they had been in the hospital wing a while, and had both gotten a zero on the assignment. He figured she must have known that it was him by now. Blaise wasn't too happy with the idea of putting the bobotuber pus on the root, having it blow up in their faces, _and_ fail the assignment, but he didn't argue with Draco about it. Draco, on the other hand, despite being rather put out by Blaise's lack of support in the tactic, had quite enjoyed the whole spectacle.

However, Draco's conscience decided to finally make an appearance on Friday, the day of the Gryffindor Quiddich tryouts, when he learned that the two girls were _still _in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had no intention of letting them go, at least not until the next day. Draco knew that the girl would have to show up at the tryouts, if she wanted to make the team this year, considering the previous year when Professor Umbridge had disbanded all teams. He decided to go visit her in the Hospital Wing.

"Yes," he drawled to the woman, "I'd like to visit with Wea--er..Ginny Weasley."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, but led him over to the bed nonetheless. Draco was half glad to see that Granger was sleeping.

"What do you want?" The weasel spat at him. The blonde took note of the fact that there weren't boils on either of them anymore. _Shame. Such a good trick. Should've lasted longer.._

"I hear Gryffindor's having their tryouts today--too bad you can't make it." Draco smirked at her face. Apparently she had forgotten all about it. Then her face contorted with rage.

"You bloody git! You did that on purpose! Now I won't be able to be on the team anymore!"

_Hang on--Is she about to cry! I can't deal with that!_ A pang of guilt flickered through Draco's body.

"To be honest, no, I didn't." Draco was still sneering down at her.

"Yeah, I'll bet you didn't," she muttered, glaring out the window on the other side of her. Draco got up to leave, but turned back.

"Really--pity that you aren't going to be on the team." The mini weasel turned to look at him, rather confused. Draco walked to the door and left, calling behind him, "Gryffindor needs talent like yours."

**A/N: Well, I think this will be the last chapter for a while. I don't plan on having such great access to the internet in the near future, so leave me lots of lurvely reviews! You know I love them so!**


	13. Ginny's Mystery

**A/N: Well, internet sooner than I thought! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I feel quite loved! And I'm very glad that people are liking this...I was worried that it would suck, being my first fanfic. I'm working hard, trying to keep the balanc****e of pace--don't want to upset the story at all...So, here's 13!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I'm having an identity crisis. I am ****_sooo_**** J. K. Rowling..**

Ginny groaned and dropped back on the hospital bed, somewhat confused and definitely mad. She had really been looking forward to doing Quiddich this year. _And what did the bloody prat mean 'talent like mine'! That must be the closest thing I've gotten to a compliment from him._ Ginny rubbed her head, trying to blink back tears. _Now I'm not even going to make the team!_

"God, he is such a prick!" Ginny said to the nearly empty room. With that, she rolled over and cried herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room Saturday, Ron and Harry rushed over to bombard them with questions.

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," Ginny sighed rather dejectedly.

"You sure? I thought you'd be a bit happier about making the team this year!" Ginny gaped at him.

"I what!" She couldn't have! _I didn't even to go the tryouts!_

"Yeah! Blimey, Gin, you were awesome!" Harry gushed. "You got almost every goal!"

Ginny leaned against the wall, breathless. _How could this have happened? I didn't go! There's no way!_

"I..er..I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys at lunch, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Ginny turned and left the common room.

Ginny was in something of a state of shock as she walked along the corridors absentmindedly. She soon found herself in the library and sat down at a table in the back, still thinking. _The same thoughts kept going through her head. How could I have made the team! I didn't even go!_

Ginny suddenly found herself facing Luca and Luna, who had showed up in the library.

"Thought you'd be here," Luna said in her floaty voice. Luca shot her a glance that told Ginny that perhaps they had argued about where to look. Ginny smiled to herself a bit.

"This is so wierd..I got stuck in the Hospital Wing during Quiddich tryouts, so I couldn't go, so obviously I'm not supposed to make the team, right?"

"But, Gin, you _were_ there. You were with me." Luca pointed out. "We both made chaser. You sure you are okay?" Luca put a hand to her forehead. "Sure the potion doesn't have some sort of lasting damage? Other than boils?"

Ginny crossly swatted her hand away. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Well then, if you're sure, Luna and I were going to go hunt down Hermione and the boys. You wanna come?" The two stood up.

"Er, no, thanks. I'll stay here a bit." Ginny smiled weakly.

"If you're sure, then." Luna gave a wave as the two walked out. Ginny sighed and sank back in her seat, jumping back up when she heard an oh-so-familiar voice behind her.

"Yes, that was wonderful flying out there. How many goals was it? Fourteen? Yes, Gryffindor could use that talent."

**A/N: This is SO not how it was supposed to go, but I couldn't resist. I really like it, even if it IS really, really, really short. But I promise to have the next one done up tonight! I hope...**


	14. Draco's Potion

**A/N: Well, I promised another for tonight, so here it is! Answers to last chappies questions are..er..here! And please bear with me if everything isn't exactly as it would be in the books...I realize some things would take longer to get done, and that e****ven in Harry Potter's book it would be physically impossible to prepare a--er..well, just finish the chappie. **

**: Believe it or not, J.K. Rowling is NOT the only brilliant minded woman on this planet. **

Draco didn't really know why he did what he did, but he had. No matter how much he tried to reason with himself, it always seemed fishy. _Come on, Draco, you know you'd feel guilty if you hadn't. You'd know it was your fault. And besides, Gryffindor really does need her. It makes the games more interesting!_ Draco had stolen a pre-made vial of the needed potion from the Professor's office _and_ stolen the proper attire before visiting the girl in the Hospital Wing for the final ingredient.

Draco had indeed meant it when he said that Gryffindor needed her talent. As much as it pained him to admit it, she really was a skilled flier. He just hoped nobody would suspect.

Draco decided to do it in the prefect's bathroom several minutes before the redhead would be due on the field. Pulling the long, flaming, crimson strands of hair from his pocket, he added it to the bubbling potion, before grimacing and taking a sip. Almost immediately he felt the effects of the Polyjuice potion. He felt his body shrinking and his hair getting longer. When he looked in the mirror, he saw not Draco Malfoy's face, but the face of none other than Ginny Weasley. _She so owes me--I don't even know why I'm doing this for her! Thankfully we already had ours.. _Draco quickly slipped into Gryffindor robes before heading out to the broom shed.

Draco started to reach for his broom, but paused when a girl called out to him.

"What're you doing? You do know that's the git's broom, right?"

"Huh? Oh..er.." He glanced down at his outstretched hand. _Be nice--that's her friend. Act like Ginny. Oh, bloody hell. This'll be impossible _Clearing his throat, he spoke, somewhat surprised to hear a feminine voice rather than his own harsh one. "I was just..admiring it. It must be really fast." He forced a smile. _Oh, God. Save me. _

The girl sighed. "Come on. Here's your broom." Draco took it, happy for this stroke of luck.

"Come on, you two! Tryouts have begun!" Draco saw the Weasel. Gritting his teeth, he smiled what he hoped looked to be a friendly grin.

The two hovered off to the side, waiting for their turn. "Come on, Luca, you're up next." Draco watched the Gryffindor next to him fly off. _So that's her name. I'll have to remember that one.. _

"Ginny Weasley."

Draco stared off absent mindedly.

"GINNY WEASLEY! GET OUT HERE!" Draco turned to the voice, and realized he was supposed to be her. Mentally hitting himself, he shot off.

"Alright, Ginny, you know the drill. Get the Quaffle through the hoops as many times as you can, getting past the 'other team'." Draco nodded, grabbing the Quaffle from the girl infront of her. Swerving right and left and then right again, he made it to he hoops, feinted right and shot it through the left hoop. _This isn't that hard, _Draco thought. Soon he found himself showing off a bit, and was rather reluctant to stop when the whistle blew.

The players were asked to hang around the field for a few minutes while Potter looked over the scores. Draco stood with Luca the whole time.

"I thought you were in the Hospital Wing!"

"Oh..er..Madam Pomfrey let me out for this." Draco answered her quickly before looking at Potter. Finally, the git looked up and walked over.

"Alright, I'm posting this in the changing rooms. Congratulations."

Draco hung back and walked slowly towards the tent. Sighing when he reached it, he entered. _Here goes.. _ There were lots of squeals and disappointed groans, but Draco moved swiftly to the wall, and began scanning the list. Smirking when he saw the name, he turned. _She owes me_. Draco wasn't about to let the idea that the girl would've made the team with her flying instead of him come into his head. There was no way he wanted to think about that.

Suddenly, he felt himself growing taller. _Uh-oh!_ Running back to the castle in a mad dash, his hair was blonde by the time he got to the bathroom. Thankfully, he hadn't run into anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Draco had been looking for a book he needed in Charms when he saw the redhead come in. She looked rather distressed. Watching her from between the shelves, he saw the crazy Ravenclaw and Luca sit across from her. Moving up a bit, he leaned in to listen to their conversation. He smirked when he heard it was about her--well, _his _flying. After the two left, he couldn't help himself. He walked up behind her and spoke.

The Weaselette turned to him, eyes flashing. Draco smirked, leaning lazily on a nearby shelf.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" She asked warily.

"I'm not playing at anything. Who's to say _you're _not the one playing something?"

"I think you know bloody well that I never tried out for the team. It's your fault I couldn't!" Her voice was rising. Sensing something he didn't want to get into arising, he straightened up.

"And my fault that you did make it." Draco turned and exited the library, leaving her to gape at him.

**A/N: Well, I don't think it's as well written as I would have hoped, but here it is. It's late, and I DID promise this chapter, so you got it! And again, back to the technical difficulties. How could Snape just HAPPEN to have Polyjuice potion? Well, d****earies, like I said in the last chappie, it turned out different than planned, so I had to change this, too. R&R!**


	15. A Hint of Blackmail

**A/N: So here it is, chappie fifteen. Thank you, all my loyal reviewers--I love you all. M&Ms to all new reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: sigh Needless to say, Harry Potter is not mine. So bugger up and stop rubbing it in...**

"I can't believe he did that! He flew for me! I could've bloody well made the team on my own, thank you very much!"

"Yes, but Ginny dear, the point is that he felt compelled to do it in the first place. You should be thankful that a Malfoy, of all people, is capable of such--niceness," Luca pointed out. The two were back in their dorm shortly after Ginny's encounter in the library.

"But why? And how? Why?" Ginny was pacing the room, practically tearing her hair out while Luca lay back on the bed, grinning at her lazily.

"You seem rather distraught over this. He probably used some spell or something--he is a wizard, after all. Even if he is a right git of a wizard, he is one all the same."

"You know what?" Ginny stopped her pacing and whirled to face the brunette. Luca raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I'll bet he's just being nice to throw me off guard, and then knock me flat on my face with some evil idea he and that other Slytherin friend of his cook up!"

"Dear, I don't think Crabbe and Goyle are much of the mastermind type."

"Not them, silly! That Zabini guy!"

Luca rolled onto her back, examining the back of her hand. "Oh. Him." Sitting back up again to face Ginny, "he's quite hot, don't you think?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a grin. "Do you fancy him?"

Grinning mischeviously, Luca, flopped back down on her bed. "So, what say you to me going to have a chat with this Zabini, poke around a bit, have a look see at what's up next?"

"Sure this is all for my sake?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Of course, dear, do not worry. This is business."

"I am so going with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Luca soon headed down to lunch, where they sat with the Trio. The two younger girls talked amongst themselves about how to get Blaise by himself, but were shortly interrupted.

"Uh, Gin, sorry to interrupt.." Harry started. Ginny shot him a glare. "But why is Malfoy staring at you?"

Ginny and Luca both whirled around, looking at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was indeed grinning at her. Ginny's jaw dropped when he blew her a kiss. Turning around again, she declared to Luca,

"We have GOT to get to the bottom of this."

Their chance came towards the end of the meal, when Blaise got up and left the Great Hall. Glancing at eachother, they swallowed their last bite of macaroni before jumping up.

Spying Blaise heading down to the dungeons, they hurried up to him and linked their arms through his, dragging him to an empty classroom.

"Wow, girls, I know I'm hot, but don't you think this is taking things a bit too far?" Blaise grinned at them, backing away, his hands up in mock defense.

"Shut up. We're here on business."

Blaise's eyebrows rose. Rolling her eyes, Ginny continued. "We know Malfoy's up to something."

"Is he now?" Blaise settled onto a desk.

"Yes. And you're going to help us." The two girls closed in on him.

Glancing between the two, he asked, "So you want me to let you in on this new tactic of Draco's to win Ginny's heart?"

Ginny blinked. _What? _ Then noticing his playful smile, she snapped back. "No. You're our spy."

Blaise looked thoughtful, staring off into space. Suddenly, he perked up. "So, what sort of spy work shall I do?"

"You're job is to keep us posted on new developments in this little war," Luca explained.

"Ah, but don't you think it'd be a tad suspicious if I was seen galavanting off with two Gryffindors? Especially," he added, "when one is the very person he's set out to torment? Not very wise, is it?"

"That's what I'm for!" Luca grinned brightly. "We are the--oh..middlemen, I suppose. We are the only connection Ginny has to Malfoy's ideas."

"But I'm a Slytherin...how can you trust me not to tell Draco about _your_ plots?" Blaise was not making this thing very easy.

"Well, that wouldn't exactly be in your best interest, would it now? We've got things you might not like to see floating around the corridors." Ginny grinned malevolently.

Blaise's eyebrows again rose. "What might that be?"

"Oh, nothing, just this picture.." Ginny waved a bit of paper about.

"What is that?" Blaise narrowed his eyes.

Scrutinizing the paper, Ginny said, "It looks like some guy...oh, that's YOU, snogging..good lord..it's Marcus Flint!"

"Lemme see that!" Blaise tried to snatch it out of their hands, but Ginny held it just out of reach. "I never did that! It's a fake picture!"

"_We _know that, but the rest of the school doesn't. After all, to see is to believe!" Matching smirks adorned the girls' faces. Blaise sighed.

"I haven't much of a choice, have I?"

"Nope." The girls were being extremely smug.

**A/N: Well, here it is! I guess it could be longer, but I like it fine now. Love you, so R&R!**


	16. Dream Catcher

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update--I'm quite the lazy bum right now. Anyhoo, without much further ado, here's the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: waves wand Blast it--STILL not Rowling!**

When Draco arrived in his dormitory, Blaise was lounging on his bed, reading a magazine. Draco just stood and stared at him, arms akimbo. Blaise seemed to take no notice, so Draco threw a pillow at him; Blaise caught it, still not looking up.

"Bloody hell, man, look at me!" Draco demanded exasperatedly.

Lazily, Blaise finished his paragraph and looked up. "Yes?"

"What's this I hear about you going off with a couple of Gryffindors?"

Blaise had a contemplating look on his face. Apparently, he took the innocent route. "I haven't any idea _what_ you are talking about."

Draco rolled his eyes, but left it, sighing and flopping down on his bed. _Oh well. Probably just another rumor about him and one of his flings. But two? And I mean, I've heard of him with a Ravenclaw or even a Hufflepuff, but a _Gryffindor_! Speaking of Gryffindor.._

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Blaise had put his magazine down and sat up.

"I'm not sure. I was planning on asking you that."

"Well how would I know what to do next?"

"You tell me."

Blaise groaned and threw the magazine at him. Draco tried to jump away, but it hit him in the chest. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Look in it, goon." Draco looked down at the item in question, picking it up off the floor. "It's a catalogue. What?" Blaise asked when Draco raised his eyebrows. "I don't _just _read _Teen Witch._ It's got random junk in it--we could enchant something." Draco grinned at the idea and began flipping through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaise, I'm going to kill you. This catalogue hasn't got anything in it." Draco had been flipping through the pages for the last hour, to no avail.

Grabbing the catalogue, Blaise sighed and pointed at a picture. "A dream catcher. Just get that. We'll give her nightmares in stead of keeping them away."

"But won't it be a bit odd for her to just randomly get a bloody dream catcher?" Draco scoffed.

"So we'll just plant it--we won't _give _it to her."

Draco seemed to be pondering the thought. "Lovely idea," Blaise grinned. "But we don't know where the Gryffindor's sleep OR the password to get in.

"I'll take care of that, mate, don't you worry your pretty face on that."

"You're horrible--it's handsome, not pretty." Draco feigned hurt.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise muttered a dulled 'whatever' before reaching for an actual magazine.

"What're you doing!"

"Looking at my magazine." Blaise's response was plaintive.

"Order the dream catcher!" Rolling his eyes, Blaise pulled out a bit of parchment and began filling out the order form before stalking up to the owlrey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was ecstatic when the package finally came on Tuesday. During the past couple of days, he had nearly gone crazy. Snatching it from Blaise's hands, knocking over his pumpkin juice in the process, he set about tearing it open, only to be interrupted by Blaise snatching it back.

"What was that for!" Draco's voice held an accusatory tone.

"Can't have her seeing you with it." He jerked his head back to the Gryffindor table, where Weasley's friend was watching him curiously.

_Oh..yeah. Wow--I sure got worked up over this! What the hell is my problem, anyway? It's just another prank! _Draco shook his head to clear his mind, turning to Blaise.

"How are you getting it in, anyway?"

Grinning mischievously, Blaise merely said, "I've got an insider, mate." Sadly for Draco, this was quite aggravating. Draco did something he'd never have done on normal occasions: He wolfed his food down, finishing it in record time. His feet were tapping anxiously while he waited for Blaise to finish. Hurry up, you bloody git.. We've got to enchant that thing. But Blaise was set on taking his sweet time finishing the meal. _Bet he's enjoying watching me spaz out over here.._

Finally, Blaise swallowed his last bite of eggs and the two hurried down to their dormitory. Flipping through the book they had checked out from the library on Sunday, they found the spell. Draco flicked his wand and muttered "incubo".

The pair of them then left for their classes. Blaise was to take care of planting the catcher during their break.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, mate, I'm going to go see L--er..take care of this." Blaise was grinning way to broadly to be innocent. Draco narrowed his eyes. _ What the bloody hell has gotten into him? And since when has he been so happy about playing a prank on Weasley?_ Blaise seemed oblivious to Draco's suspicion as he practically skipped out of the room.

Draco just settled down on his bed and shut his eyes, waiting for Blaise to return.

He fell asleep quickly, his dream starting almost immediately. He was running down a long corridor in the castle, a long, seemingly empty corridor. Draco could hear snickers all around him, people laughing at him. Face flushed from running, or possibly from bewilderment at why they might be laughing at him, he looked down and nearly screamed. He was dressed in a long body suit sort of garment, covered in bright, multicolored stripes and polka dots. He tripped over his feet, which were clad in huge, fluffy pink bunny slippers that were several sizes too big for him. Just then, they came alive and hopped off his feet, scampering ahead of him. Draco, having been too occupied in watching his footwear, didn't notice the bars right infront of him, so he slammed into them and fell backwards. Throwing his hands out to catch himself, he felt nothing and kept falling, falling, falling, until he landed sharply on something hard, winding him harshly. He rolled over and fell into what seemed to be a large hot tub, but upon further inspection was the prefect's bath. He felt himself swirling around and around in the whirlpool, spinning faster and faster, edging closer to the center of the tub. Draco was suddenly sucked down through the floor of the bathtub and fell onto something soft, where he was suddenly being shaken up by something which had a strong grip on his shoulders.

"Wake up, you lunatic!"

"Noooo...go away..." Draco thrashed about, kicking. He stopped quite suddenly when he felt something quite solid connecting with his right cheek.

"Snap out of it and wake up, mate! I've done it!" Draco lifted his eyelids and stared groggily up at the blurry figure of Blaise, who was holding the blonde's shoulders. Groaning, he sat up. _ Well, that was a weird dream.._

"Er..what time is it?" Draco rubbed his eyes.

"We've got a couple minutes to get down to Transfiguration. I would recommend that we leave.." He glanced at his watch. "Five minutes ago."

Draco cursed as he leapt up and snatched his back. Halfway across the common room, he forgot his wand, so he ran back to the dorm. Halfway down the hall, he realized he had the wrong textbook. McGonnagal's class was already five minutes in by the time they got down there.

"So kind of you to grace my class with your presence, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini." She had a steely glint in her eye.

"Sorry, Professor, technical difficulties as usual." Blaise flashed her one of his many girl-wooing grins, which, surprisingly, worked on her.

"What was that?" Draco muttered as they sat down.

"We don't want detention, do we?"

"I don't bloody see what's so bad about that!"

"Well, for starters, Weasley's got it too."

Again, Draco couldn't see what was so bad about that--another chance to torment the girl. Apparently seeing the look on his face, Blaise explained.

"She's not happy--you're sort of the reason. You certainly don't want to be in the same room as her for an hour while she's this mad."

"Boys, please save this oh-so-important conversation until after my class, or I shall be forced to give you detentions."

Draco, who had been about to respond to Blaise, immediately shut his mouth.

**A/N: Well, it was an absolutely horrid chapter, and the end is extremely terrible, because I was TRYING to make it longer for you. I'm sorry--I'm just really bad at that. If I didn't have each chapter from a different point of view, then perhaps they co****uld be longer, but the story format must go on!**

**Oh, and I've found out that they have a name for this whole 'laziness' thing. It's called 'writer's block'. Hee hee. :D**


	17. Meeting with the Hunk

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me SOOO long to update--I've been out of town, not to mention my horrible case of writer's block. Gosh..why did I butcher the end of the last chapter so! Now I actually have to write off of that! I really don't know what I'm**** going to do..! If anyone's got some ideas for more twists in the story, please, do tell! BTW, this is from Luca's point of view for quite a bit, so bear with me. I'm sorry, Freaky darling, I know you asked for Ginny, but I simply MUST share her e****ncounter with--er..anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: OMG! I had such a weird dream last night--something about mutant elves that attacked my house with bonbons and Barbie heads...they were HUGE elves though. They tried to come into our house, but then got knocked out with laughing gas so we be****headed them and had a bonfire. Weird, huh? Oh, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was true. Ginny had indeed gotten a detention for setting off dungbombs. Actually, she hadn't done anything--Malfoy had framed her. That night she had to go scrub the dungeon floors with the other detentionees. For now, however, it was off to dinner. She had planned on spending her break in the Library finishing her latest Potions assignment with Luca, but her dear friend claimed to have to take care of 'something else', so Ginny had gone with Luna instead.

Ginny met up with Luca outside the Great Hall a few minutes into supper.

**LUCA'S POV:**

"Hey, where were you during break?" Ginny asked as they walked in together.

_Uh-oh...certianly can't let her know.. _Luca plastered a smile on her face. "I had to see Professor McGonnagal about something."

Ginny looked skeptical. "All break?" Luca just shrugged. As a matter of fact, she had met Blaise...

_Luca hurried along the corridor to the empty Charms classroom._

"_Hey, you wanted to meet with me--what is it?" She asked the tall, dark haired hunk _**(AN: GAG) **_infront of her._

"_It's about Weasley and Draco." Blaise had a smirk playing over his lips._

Such lovely lips..so cute...LUCA! Get back to business! _Luca mentally smacked herself._

"_What about them?"_

"_Lovely couple, aren't they?"_

"_What're you getting at, Zabini?"_

"_Oh, come now, darling, don't let House differences get in the way--last names are so crude. Call me Blaise." His smirk flashed into a hurt expression--joking, of course._

"_Alright, BLAISE, what d'you mean, lovely couple?"_

"_Draco and Weasley. He seems quite taken with her. You should see him think up new--er..pranks and such."_

"_Oh, I know--you ought to see Ginny!" Luca hoisted herself onto a desk facing Blaise, grinning._

"_Anyway, I'm here about the newest..er..plot." He dangled a round, webbed object with feathers. _

"_A dream catcher? Some plot! What's he going to do--fill her head with crazy dreams about him thinking up a plot that DOESN'T backfire! HA!"_

_Blaise feigned hurt again. "Hey! This one was MY idea!"_

_Blushing furiously, Luca apologized. Blaise just grinned. "Don't worry, Luca." She blushed even harder. "This is not a dream catcher. Infact, it's quite the opposite."_

"_So, what is it then? A nightmare..er..instigator? Inducer?"_

"_Er..actually it IS a dream catcher, for lack of a better name. But it does cause nightmares as opposed to keeping them away."_

"_So you need me to plant the bad dream provoker?"_

"_Yes. As I obviously don't know the Gryffindor password, I cannot install the horrific fantasy compeller."_

"_Wow, these dream catcher terms are getting worse and worse.." Blaise laughed along with her. When break was over, as Luca took the dream catcher from him, their fingers brushed slightly, tingling._

Smiling tightly, Luca replied. "Yes, dear. All break. It was quite important."

**GINNY'S POV:**

_I wonder what's got her knickers in a bunch! _Ginny was rather affronted at Luca's short response. _ Oh well, I'll drop it._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detention that evening was not a pleasant experience for Ginny. Infact, it hadn't been too wonderful for _any_ of the students unfortunate enough to have done something mischevious, as they weren't to leave until everything was cleaned to Filch's desire--in other words, until a student keeled over dead from scrubbing old blood and mold from the walls or everything was spotless.

Ginny was rather brainlessly scrubbing away at a particularly stubborn spot of vomit in the corner, the only sense in her body being the anger and rage coursing through her veins. _Malfoy's the bloody git who set of the ruddy dungbombs, anyway! I don't see why I'm the one who gets stuck scraping feces off the ceiling!_ (o.0)

Ginny was maniacally happy when a poor first year fell off a ladder while working on a spot of grime particularly high up on the wall, breaking his wrist. Filch was quite disappointed when both McGonnagal and Madam Pomfrey ordered that the students be sent to bed, as it was well past midnight.

After a quick shower that softened her aching muscles, Ginny collapsed into bed, not even noticing the small item hanging over her bed. As she fell asleep immediately, her dreams began immediately.

Let's just say these dreams weren't the most pleasant ones for the leader of the KDMBWHHEASM club. **(A/N: Kill Draco Malfoy Because We Hate HIs Egotistical Attitude So Much) **

**A/N: Yes, this is the real author's note. Anywho, another chapter done. I had been PLANNING on doing two chapters tonight, but since it's just so gosh durned late, and I've gotta do a physical tomorrow and all that junk, just R&R..and PLEASE let it be l****onger than one sentence! As much as I LOVE the er..LOVE that I'm getting, I like to read more than 'update soon' or 'great job'. LOVE YOU DEAR READERS:D 3**


	18. Draco's Delemma

**A/N: Well, I'm in a rather large bout of laziness, and I've got my first day of pre-camp for band tomorrow, so I ought to go to bed early to get up early, but anyhoo, I'm attempting a chapter tonight. I REALLY NEED THOSE IDEAS, FOLKS! **

**Disclaimer: No horrible dreams tonight..hee hee. Well, aside from the one where I wasn't the owner of Harry Potter. No..wait..that wasn't a dream.**

The next day, Wednesday, Draco was pleased to see that the "dream catcher" seemed to be doing something. The Weasley girl had bags under her eyes, her hair mussed up, and her robes askew. He looked at Blaise, smirking.

"How's that, mate? She'll have been up all night--there's no way anyone could sleep through those dreams."

"Bloody brilliant, that was. Got her off my back for a while."

"I doubt that," Draco barely was able to hear Blaise mutter.

_What's he on about? 'I doubt that'? She can't even pin it on me! She doesn't even know what's going on! Besides, there's no way she'll be able to THINK being this tired. _ Setting a shrewd expression on his face, Draco questioned the comment.

"Er..nothing. Sorry."

"Uh-huh." Draco forgot it and returned to his cereal, ready to enjoy a day that would hopefully be free of hexes and pranks and such. After all, she wouldn't have the energy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had been sorely mistaken in his musings over breakfast. If anything, the redhead was on a relentless tirade to get him back for landing her in detention. Something about the dungeons, he heard. Being so engrossed in his conversation with Pansy, which was actually more her fawning over him and his obviously crude remarks to her, he didn't notice her and the other Gryffindor leave the Great Hall, not too long before he did.

SMACK!

Draco's cheek stung from the hand that found his face as he was leaving the Great Hall. Cursing, he glared down at his attacker.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Weasley?!" He demanded.

"You know very well what that was for!" Draco flinched as she flung her hands up in his face. They were all red, and it looked like blisters were forming. Draco just sneered.

"You should've been the one down in the dungeons, scrubbing waste from the walls!"

"Why ever might that be, Weasel? It's where you belong, isn't it? Cleaning grime in someone's basement?" Draco was pleased to see her eyes flash and nostrils flare angrily. A small audience had formed around them. He wasn't too pleased to see Blaise standing with the Gryffindor, both with wide grins plastered across their faces.

"Compared to you, that grime is spotless," she said calmly.

The comment stung. He didn't know why, it just did. Her voice was no longer loud or shrill. And, for some reason unbeknownst to him, he knew it wouldn't hurt as much if she had screamed it at him. At least, that's what he told himself. He--Draco, a Malfoy--of course would never admit, even to himself that what hurt was that it had been the Weasley girl who said it. Even if Ron had said it, it wouldn't have hurt.

Scared, possibly for the first time in his life, Draco couldn't stay there anymore. He pushed past her, elbowing his way through the crowd without apologizing (ooo..shocker) and broke into a sprint that didn't cease until he reached his room, his bed. He didn't know, didn't have an answer. For once, this was something that he couldn't trick out of his mind. Draco couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't immediately come up with an explanation. He couldn't, and it worried him.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's a SHORT chapter, VERY short, and I didn't even know I was going here with it, but I suppose that since this is already chapter eighteen, it's okay to 'spice things up a bit'. lol Anyway, sorry I didn't tell what Ginny's dream w****as--and I don't think I will, anyway. PLEASE R&R with nice long messages!**


	19. Insomnia Drives Anyone Crazy

**A/N: I'm trying for another chapter tonight..sorry about how short the last chapter was! **

**Disclaimer: I am in too much of a hurry to get on with the next chapter that I shall not bother to try and think up some witty disclaimer so don't be daft you idiots, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Whew. lol**

Ginny just stared after him. It had taken her a great deal of self restraint not to scream at him. She certainly hated it when he made rude cracks about her family--but what could you expect? That was simply who he was, no changing that fact. A rude, arrogant, magisterial git. Malfoy was Malfoy, nothing to be done.

So what was up with his odd behavior? He hadn't supplied a crude retort to her comment, but just ran away! There were plenty of things he could've said or done, but he just left. Draco Malfoy, quite possibly the biggest git in the world, had walked away from a fight, had forfeited infront of quite a few of his 'followers' and infront of some Gryffindors, two namely being Lavender and Parvati, who were sure to spread the word, being the insufferable gossips that they were.

This whole thing left Ginny quite confused. She was having even more trouble concentrating in classes, and this time, it _wasn't _thanks to a dream catcher. One that she still didn't know about.

_Gosh..I am so tired..but there's no way I'd be able to sleep, not with this new..er..event. I wonder what he's playing at. _ Ginny's head rested on her hand during Charms, but her mind was anything but asleep. "It's just not like him!"

"Shush!" Luca smacked her arm lightly. Ginny blushed, realizing that the last thought had been spoken aloud.

"Sorry, Professor!" Dropping her head into her arms, she groaned as Professor Flitwick continued with the lesson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By break, Luca had had it with Ginny's not-so-soft mumblings about none other than a blonde haired Slytherin. He was haunting her mind, torturing the redhead's brunette friend in the process.

Ginny spent her break trying to catch up on sleep, but not to much avail. The crazy dreams were back, eradicating any possibility of real sleep.

Ginny was hurtling along a dark passage, somewhere in the castle. She was sprinting, trying to escape the many faces of the boy who was already haunting her conscious mind that were looming at her through the dark. They were exact replicas of eachother, only in different sizes. Each face was sneering at her, cruelly taunting her. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't escape.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her dream self fell away, and she was falling down, down, bumping around, bouncing off different versions of Malfoy's face. She screamed, covering her eyes, but his crude remarks only got louder, drowning them out. Suddenly, she landed with a thump and tumbled forward, landing infront of what seemed to be a mirror. She stared at her pale face and wide eyes, her mouth still open in a scream, but no sound coming out. As her reflection faded out of the mirror, another one came in. She saw her--not sitting on the floor, scared out of her mind, but standing tall, arms limp at her sides, her slender fingers clutched in pale ones. A strangled cry left her lips as she fell backwards and found herself plummeting down again, gaining speed, until she landed hard on the floor, face down with her arm underneath her.

Breathing heavily from her dream, Ginny shakily pushed herself up to a sitting position and grabbed her knees, rocking back and forth.

This is where Luca found her moments later, coming to wake her for their next class, Muggle Studies. Although she was still quite shaken up, the class went by quickly, much to Ginny's dismay, for her next class was Potions--with the seventh years. Making sure Ginny was okay, Luca left Ginny at the entrance to the dungeons, where Ginny trudged down to Potions, quite regretting that she had ever been put in the seventh year's Potions class.

Thankfully, there wasn't a blonde in sight when she entered the room, and it stayed that way throughout the class. Sadly, Professor Snape didn't seem to care that Ginny was in a horrible state--he still found something to criticize her about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite her being incredibly tired, the rest of Ginny's classes passed rather uneventfully that afternoon. By dinnertime, Ginny was almost back to her normal state, aside from the lack of proper rest. She had even been able to push the thoughts of Malfoy to the back of her mind at the arrival of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nymphadora Tonks had always had interesting lessons for them.

The one thing that could top off the confusing day that Ginny had been having was patrol with Malfoy. Luck was not on her side that night, as they had both been scheduled to patrol Wednesdays. Ginny ate slowly, dreading the time when she'd have to leave the common room. Luca couldn't bear it much more, so she finally spoke up.

"Would you like me to patrol with you tonight?"

"Really?" Luca nodded. "Would you please? I don't think I'll be able to without SOME sort of..." Ginny's voice trailed off. It wasn't exactly that she needed protection from Malfoy--she just didn't want another confrontation, not until she had worked things over in her mind. She needed to find some closure. Luca seemed to understand, for she just nodded and smiled sympathetically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls left Gryffindor tower and began prowling the corridors. Everything seemed to be in order, for the most part, aside from the stray student heading back from the Great Hall or the random couple snogging in a classroom. Ginny was quite happier, having not ran into the blonde so far, and was chatting easily with Luca about the upcoming Quiddich game (Gryffindor against Slytherin, of course), when who should the two run in to but Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's eyes widened in fear, though Malfoy thankfully didn't notice. "What're you doing here, Weasley?" He leered at her, seeming to have forgotten the morning.

_Oh..gosh..maybe it was nothing after all! Goodness! I got so worked up over nothing--even giving myself _nightmares

"Patrolling, Malfoy, what else?"

"What's she doing here?" He nodded at Luca. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "Five points from Gryffindor."

_What! That's not fair! He is _definitely _back to his old self. But he still can't do that! Even if she's_ not _supposed to be out!_

"What for! She's just helping me on my rounds!"

"Uh-uh, Weasel." He pointed at her. "Prefect," and then pointing at himself, "Head Boy. Prefect, Head Boy. There is a bit of ranking difference. So," he gritted his teeth. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Malfoy the pushed past them and went his way, leaving the two to gape at him.

**A/N: It's late, and I think that'll just have to do for an ending. So, ha-ha! Two chapters tonight! Woo! lol Yay me!**


	20. Engorgio

**A/N: Well, I've got a bit of time before band camp, so I suppose I'll try to squeeze another chapter in. To be honest, I didn't plan on the whole Prefect patrol thing..it's all my bloody schedule's fault. I wrote them up after like, the third chapter to**** know what classes they had, and found that they both patrolled Wednesdays.. Anyhoo, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I doth not owneth thy holy Harry Potter.**

To say that Draco had been mulling things over that day would be an understatement, but it was true, indeed, that he was deep in thought--so deep, as a matter of fact, that he skipped near all his classes. By the time Blaise had stopped laughing enough to tell him this, it was almost time to go up for dinner. Obviously, Draco couldn't be too pleased.

_I need to cover this up..at least to her..at least for now. Can't let her think crazy things..She's crazy enough as it it.. _Draco decided that it was imperative that he fix his mistake that night..but how?

As fate would have it, it was Wednesday. Unlucky for the Weasley, they both patrolled Wednesdays. While--of course unknown to Draco--Ginny Weasley was going positively bonkers about the prospect of patrolling, Draco was estatic, and couldn't wait. Blaise soon caught on to his glee, his smile fading a bit.

"Mate, you're a lunatic. Crazy," he said from his bed.

Draco glared at him. "I'll admit it..I made a mistake. Tonight I can fix it."

Blaise's face lit up. "So you'll ask her out then? You know you want to!" He prompted, infuriating Draco.

"I do not want to go out with that little bit of slime! Peice of dirty filth--"

"Duh.." Blaise muttered. "Course it's dirty.."

"--Ugly, traitor, mindless idiot of a Gryffindor!" Draco continued, not even noticing Blaise's comment. "She's a horrid, vile, attrocious, disgusting girl."

"Gee, don't you think you're overdoing it? You know, it's funny. The thicker you lay it on, the more you can see through it. Quite a unique thing, isn't it?"

Draco had finally stopped and listened to him. "Blaise, what aren't you telling me?"

"Draco, what aren't you telling you?"

_Huh? What the bloody hell does that mean!_

"What?" Draco was incredibly confused, especially for such a simple statement.

"You heard me mate. You've got some soul searching to do," Blaise said simply.

Draco looked at him long and hard. _ Yup..definately has lost his marbles, that one. _Glancing at the time, Draco grabbed his robe and badge.

"Gotta go..time to patrol."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco prowled the halls in search of the redhead. He wasn't having much luck. Just when he was about to give up, he saw a flash of red come around the corner. Draco quickened his pace, but dropped back to his trudging when he saw that her friend was with her. Cursing to himself, he approached her.

"What're you doing here, Weasley?" Draco forced himself to glare at her. _Must act normal.._

Draco was shocked to see that she seemed...relieved! Glad to see him snide! _Wonder what that's all about.._ He folded his arms infront of him.

"Patrolling, Malfoy, what else?" She retorted cooly.

Jerking her head toward Luca, he asked, "what's she doing here?" _Oh, nevermind...I don't really care. Just let me get away from here... _"Five points from Gryffindor."

The Weasel gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing. "What for! She's just helping me on my rounds!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco explained it to her. Well, at least, he gave her his excuse: He was Head Boy. Not wanting to continue the 'conversation', Draco left.

_What is my bloody problem? Can't even stay to finsh and argument with a Weasley this morning, and then this! I need to get out of here._

Sadly, there weren't many places one could seek refuge at night. The library was closed off, nobody was allowed outside, and there was bound to be a couple or two snogging and such up in the Astronomy tower. They weren't allowed up there, anyway. So, instead, Draco headed down to the kitchens for a bit of a snack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the week, Draco had returned to his normal self, pushing first years around and bullying Gryffindors. Although the arguments between him and the Weasley girl were few and far between, as they only had the one class together, and for the rest of the time, they didn't really see eachother, unless they stared across the Great Hall at eachother during meals, which seemed quite stupid to both of them.

Saturday morning, at breakfast, he decided that it was time to pull another prank.

"So, Blaise, I've been thinking about the next attack."

"You make this sound like a war, mate."

"It isn't?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "So what have you got in mind?"

"Engorgement charm."

The kinder Slytherin's eyebrows shot up. "Where?" He was grinning.

Smirking, Draco turned to the Gryffindor table and subtlely pointed at the redhead. "Engorgio," he muttered.

Blaise's eyes widened as he watched the Weasley cry out. Snickering, he turned back to the table.

"You're evil, mate."

**A/N: Just threw that last bit in..I'm rather sick of the whole thing about Coco's 'pain' issues and stuff and I don't know what I'm doing with it, so I'm trying to get out of that. Somewhat. Anyhoo, I'm sure you all can guess what lurvely bodypart Coco ****was kind enough to engorge for Ginny. Not that she exactly NEEDED it, persay. R&R!**


	21. Scarlet Ideals

**A/N: CLIFFY! Lol. Anyhoo, I must say that I am quite disappointed. I am not getting as many reviews as I would like to be getting. Infact, I shall not post another chapter after this one, unless I get five more reviews..at least. Preferably on th****is chapter. But I don't really care that much. AND THEY HAVE TO BE SOMETHING SUBSTANTIAL! 'Great story!' and 'update soon' are not substantial, no matter how much I love the support! **

**So, who knows what was engorged? Er..made bigger? Hee hee.**

**Disclaimer: The only things of J.K. Rowling's that I own would be copies of all her published books in the Harry Potter series. Sadly, nothing in them. Except perhaps the inscription on the inside cover of each from various relatives.**

_That bloody git! He is evil! EVIL I TELL YOU! _ Ginny was furious. _ This has to be Malfoy's fault._ Glaring over at the Slytherin table, she saw him and Zabini snickering incessantly.

"Woah..Gin, looks like an Engorgement Charm!" Luca exclaimed with an air to her that sounded suspiciously like awe.

"Gee, thanks for the analysis, Doc," Ginny growled at her, pulling her robes out so as to hide the large amount of fat that had been added to her.

"Sorry, girl, there's no way you'll be able to hide _that_!" Luca gestured at Ginny's overly-large butt, which could possibly rival Dudley's. Jumping up, Ginny stormed--well, waddled, actually--out of the Great Hall as quickly as she could, but not before her huge behind attracted many stares and giggles.

_Oh, he is sooo going to regret the day he ever tripped me in the halls. No, make it the day he saw me. _Ginny immediately set off for the library, which hopefully would be empty. She needed to plan some things out. First, however, it was time to remove all the extra fat. Ginny perused the shelves looking for the book that might have the counter curse. Spotting it, she pulled it off the shelf with some difficulty. It was hard enough for her to reach the fifth shelf without a large arse, but _with_ one.. She tottered over to a table and sat down and opened the tomb, pulling out her wand and clutching it tightly. _Engorgement... engorgement.. _she thought while searching for the word. "Avis...Coll--AH!" She hadn't realized her wand was in her hand until a large flock of birds started fluttering around her. "Ouch! Nu! Stop it!" Worried that Madame Pince might come over any minute, she quickly cried, "EVANESCO!" Sighing as they disappeared, the turned back to the book and quickly found the page number. "Reducio!" She cried triumphantly. To her great dismay, her bottom only grew larger. "Reducio! Reducio! REDUCIO! RED--"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP OR GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY!" Madam Pince apparently _was_ there.

"Sorry!" Ginny called back to her. Glancing down, she saw her butt hanging so much off either side of the chair that she practically had three large bottoms. _Oh gosh..what am I going to do!_

Luck was on Ginny's side. Not seconds later, Luca showed up, immediately bursting into peals of laughter.

"Shut up! You're supposed to be my friend!" Ginny was exasperated.

"I'm s-s-s-sor-ry..yo-you-your butt!" Luca could hardly breathe from laughing so much.

"You going to help or what!"

"F-fin-nite...In-incanta-tatem," she was able to spit out finally.

Ginny looked down, and was quite relieved to see that her butt and thighs were indeed back to their normal size. "Whew! Don't know why I didn't think of that one! I wonder why Reducio didn't work though."

"Wow, Gin, you've simply _got _to tell me which weight-loss program you used..how much was that? 300 pounds in two seconds? That's a record, that is!" Luca had been able to stifle her laughter after Ginny's bottom reduction.

Ginny smiled.

"So, what's next on the agenda?"

"What?" Ginny was -shockingly- bewildered.

"Well, you're going to get brutal revenge, right?" Luca asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Right! What do you have in mind?"

"Okay, well, even though technically _you_ are the one..er..in charge, so to speak, in this particular..er..spat-"

"War," Ginny corrected her.

"Right. I have an idea."

"It'd better be bloody brilliant."

"I wouldn't say that it will be _bloody_," Ginny's face fell, but Luca continued, "but do not worry. You want red? So it shall be. This will take a bit of time..I'll need to owl home to ask for it...It'll be near impossible to find it here."

"Ah, we're using muggle tactics, are we?" Sometimes Ginny forgot that Luca was of all-muggle heritage.

"Yes." Luca grinned evilly.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Ginny settled into her seat, folding her arms infront of her.

"I can write home for it..I'm sure my mom can get it. I'd say give it three to five days."

"Three to five days! I can't wait that long!"

"So just hex him!"

"That sounds good..but I don't know. I don't think that Bat-Bogey Hex will be enough. And as much as I'd _love_ to banish him, I doubt that I'll get away with it.."

"Okay then, I've got an idea." Luca's evil grin returned.

"Oh, dear."

"C'mon, let's go." The two girls left the library to find a certain ferret. Sadly, they were out of luck, as he had already left the Great Hall.

"Oh, well, buck up. We'll find him. He'll never expect it." Luca said in a would-be-consoling voice.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

"I wonder if _Reducio _works on egos," Ginny retorted. Grinning, the two girls linked arms and walked out to the lake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls didn't get a chance to execute Luca's brilliant plot until it was almost dinner the next day. As they were walking in from the lake, they spotted him walking in the courtyard with Blaise. Even though they were certainly within earshot, their muttering was too quiet to be heard by the girls.

"Wonder what they're plotting this time," Ginny mused softly as they crept behind a tree, pulling their wands out. Luca put her finger to her lips and nodded.

"Confundus!" Luca whispered, pointing her wand at Malfoy. His head shot up.

"Sorry, Blaise, did you say something?" The two had stopped walking, and the blonde's voice had risen loud enough to be heard. Snickering slightly, Ginny directed her wand. _My turn.._

"Furnunculus!" Ginny cried under her breath. It was hard for them to keep hidden as they doubled over in silent laughter as Malfoy screamed and grabbed at his face, which had burst out in huge boils. Blaise obviously was sharing their difficulty.

"Okay, another one!" Luca whipped her wand up and pointed it again at the blonde. "Impedimenta!"

They watched in awe as the boy's fervent hands slowed down. "Wow, never tried that one before!"

It was at that moment that Blaise happened to turn in their direction and see the girls' heads poking out from behind the tree. "Uh-oh.." Ginny started. Just as she was about to say for them to run, Blaise _winked_. Ginny stared. Turning to Luca, she was shocked to see her cheeks almost as red as her own hair. _What's going on with those two?_ She thought to herself. "We've still gotta go..rictusempra!" Her aiming was off, and as the two girls turned and ran for it, they heard Blaise doubling over, clutching his stomach and laughing.

Ginny and Luca ran inside, cheeks flushed as they plopped down at the Gryffindor table giggling. The food had already appeared, but not many people were in there yet. Both girls agreed that the escapade had, indeed, been brilliant. Nothing could top it off but what followed next.

Apparently Malfoy had been freed of his immobility and Blaise of his tickle fit, for the two could be seen through the open doors running down the hall, Malfoy screaming at the top of his lungs on his way to the infirmary, Blaise jogging after him, still laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had been having an absolutely marvelous week by Wednesday, the day that Luca got the package whose arrival the girls had been awaiting with much anticipation.

The two of them arrived in the Great Hall with high spirits, sure that this would be the day to execute their devious plot. They exchanged excited **(A/N: Ex, ex, ex!)** glances before turning their heads to watch for the owls. Grinning gleefully as they saw Luca's owl swoop down towards them with a package, they grabbed the package and wolfed down the meal before rushing up to the dormitory.

"So, what did you get!" Ginny couldn't wait any longer.

"You'll see soon enough..be patient!" Luca's sparkling eyes betrayed her annoyed tone.

Ginny was beside herself and snatched it from her, ripping the paper off. "OH!"

Luca beamed.

"OH! OH OH OH! Yes! This is perfect! Yes!" Quickly the tore the box open and unfolded the instructions.

"A simple hair dying kit. We mix this formula up in the bottle, then swap it with his shampool! I'm sure I can get Blaise to do it!"

"Awesome!"

"The only hard bit is, you have to use it right after you make it, so we'll have to get up early to make it, and get it to Blaise before Malfoy gets up."

"So it sounds like we'll be meeting up with him at break, eh?"

"Precisely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to make sure Malfoy uses it instead of his shampoo."

"But you won't tell me what it is?"

"No." Luca grinned. The girls had agreed not to tell Blaise..it'd be much more interesting for him to see what happened than to know ahead of time, they figured. It'd make for more laughs.

"So I'll meet you here at five, then?"

"He gets up at five-fifteen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure you'll have enough time to get it and get back?"

Blaise chuckled. "Course I will, mate. Do you realize who you're talking to!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Luca's arm. "See you then!" Luca waved at Blaise as they left.

"What was that all about?" Ginny's eyes were suspicious.

"Nothing!" Despite Luca's denial, Ginny knew better than to believe it was indeed 'nothing'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah! That was my foot!" Ginny hissed at Luca. They had 'borrowed' Harry's Invisibility cloak and were tiptoeing to the classroom. It was almost five.

"Shh!" Luca grabbed Ginny's arm. "Look," she breathed. Ginny's heart nearly stopped when she saw Snape prowling down the corridor. _Oh..no..he can't catch us now!_ Slowly, she and Luca backed up against the wall, praying that he couldn't hear them. _Come on, don't let this be ruined! We've already made it up and everything! There's no telling what Malfoy'll do between now and when we can get another bottle! _

Thankfully, Snape apparently sensed nothing and moved along the corridor. As soon as he was out of site the girls bolted for the classroom, which was thankfully just around the corner.

"You're late."

"Yes, well, here it is." Ginny thrust it at him.

"You ought to be a bit nicer, you know. I don't have to do this." About to retort that he actually did have to do it, she noticed his smile and relaxed.

"We appreciate your doing this, Blaise," Luca said, earning another curious glance at her.

"Yes..well..we've got to go.." Ginny ushered Luca out of the room, throwing worried glances over her shoulder at Blaise, who was still sitting nonchalantly on a desk, ankles crossed.

Ginny couldn't focus at all during the next hour and forty-five minutes before they could go to breakfast.

"Relax, Ginny!" Luca told her for the hundredth time as they left the portrait hole. "It's out of our hands..and I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"Oh, I hope for your sake that's true!" Ginny sounded like she meant it too. Down in the Great Hall, Ginny kept on glancing over at the entrance. She nearly fell out of her seat when he walked in. For, standing before nearly the whole school, a once pale boy stood, redder than even Ginny while blushing.

**A/N: Well, I hope there were some pleasant surprises in there..I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Most of this has actually been written for quite a while, but I haven't been in the mood to finish it..I don't think I can very well figure out other people's ****love lives while mine is such muck..anyway, all personal issues aside, I hope you liked it!**


	22. A Hairy Mistake

**A/N: Yes, it's been AGES since I've updated, but you know, I'm just that much wittier aren't I? Let's hope so, anyway. I do hope I haven't lost anyone, and my deepest apologies. I've only JUST now gotten into the mood of writing, so here goes, before I**** lose it again!**

**Disclaimer: Out of the vast collection of wonderful things I have, ownership of Rowling's originals are not anywhere on that list. Do buck up--it's not like I'M happy about it.**

"WEASLEY!!"

He had no idea how things could've gotten this out of hand. _How dare she?!_ He voiced his thought. Weasley had simply pushed things too far. Apon entering the Great Hall that morning, looking at the sea of faces gawking at his hair, he felt his blood boil--even more so than it had when he realized for the first time just what had happened.

_He'd gotten up that Thursday morning, because, you know, people tend to do that, and groggily headed to the shower, where he was most welcomed by a hot, steamy shower. It had been quite the normal morning, so far, with everything going as it usually did, __following his routine. His showers were his time to zone out and just forget about everything, letting his mind wander. He thought back to the engorgement charm and smirked. That had been a stroke of true genius._ God..the look on her face. _Draco relished in it. He was rather disappointed, though, to see it solved so fast, though. _Still, the fact that it WAS infront of the entire Great Hall.. Surely that has to count for something._ Draco's thoughts slid rather regretfully to her little cursing spasm. Of course it had been her who'd hexed Blaise and him. _Just the way she'd been smirking at dinner gave that away._ Rather halfheartedly, he thought about his next plan of attack, while rubbing shampoo in his hair. _Hmm. Perhaps something with bugs? Does she dislike bugs? Girls don't like bugs, do they? That's a shoddy idea, to begin with. I need something really embarrassing, anyway-- _And then he got it. Draco knew exactly what he was going to do to her, once he got out of the shower._

_As it happened, things didn't go exactly as planned._

"AAARRRRAAA!!!!!!!" _He had left the shower, toweled his hair dry, and removed the towel infront of the mirror, only to he a positively horrific sight. _"ZABINI!"

_This seemed to be exactly what Blaise had been waiting all morning to hear, for he sauntered in, right on cue, a nonchalant expression on his face. "_Oh, I see you've finally decided to add some color to your palate. The whole white-on-white look seems a bit pasty. I wouldn't have chosen red, myself, though,"_ he said quite mildly, eyebrows raised._

"You sodding git, _I _didn't do this!Why would_ I _do this!? It's that damn _Weasley, _it's HER fault!" _Draco was ready to kill. His fists clenched, he pushed past Blaise and got dressed in a flash. Blaise had never seen him pull his trousers on so fast. For Draco, however, this thing with his hair was simply too much for him. How could he have red hair? __ For one thing, the Weasleys had red hair--that was simply unacceptable. He didn't want any sort of link to them. It was still unbelievable that they were actually pureblood. Red hair looked horrid, anyway. For another, this wasn't even REAL red hair--__it was the fake, bright red color Draco had never really liked. Mostly because it reminded him of Gryffindor. _

_Glancing about in a wild fury, he began rummaging through drawers to find the appropriately sharp object he needed--a rather large pair of scissors Draco had never previously had a use for. Blaise watched all of this with a smile playing on his lips--unti__l he saw the scissors. His smile disappeared immediately._

"Draco--no, mate. Wait and think about this..you could be ruining your life! C'mon, don't!" _He ran after Draco, who had burst out of the room and was well on his way to the dormitory exit by the time Blaise caught up, spinning him around. _"Look, this REALLY isn't a big deal! I'm the one who put the dye in there--don't go killing Ginny!"

_Draco looked at him with an incredibly eerie smile on his face--more of a grimace, really. _"Oh-ho-ho, no. I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to do MUCH worse." _ With that, Draco broke free of Blaise and stormed out of the dormitory._

And there he was, glaring at the girl, Blaise snickering at his side. "Weasley!" He bellowed the name at the top of his lungs. Everybody was staring at him now, their faces varying from amusement to bewilderment. He was quite pleased to see the smile fall right off the redhead's face as he started to come towards her. Her expression was downright scared.

"How dare you?!" He was crazy, out of control. Draco held up the scissors when he was only a few feet away. She jumped up immediately, but not before he had grabbed a large chunk of hair and hacked it off. He wound up wrestling her to the ground, for better access to her long hair.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore himself was practically gliding towards the pair. "Release Miss Weasley this instant!" Even Draco wasn't so stupid as to not listen to him. The redhead pulled away, into the Mudblood's arms, tears in her eyes. Draco was practically growling, struggling against the two professors holding him back. Locks of rippling red hair littered the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco received detention, of course. Equally as obvious was his anger for having it. The Weaselette deserved it too. She had provoked him! It was as much her fault as it was his. Shouldn't she be punished for dying his hair? Cutting her hair off was certainly NOT restitution for what she'd done.

Angry thoughts flowed in a constant stream through his classes. He was positively furious, and there was no calming him. His classmates staring at him throughout class was enough to push him over the edge, so rather than going to lunch, he decided to try removing the dye.

Which turned out to be a huge mistake. The pigment was too finely ingrained into his hair, and the spells he put on it to bleach it back--well, red was the least of his worries. It was quite obvious that he'd had no experience with hair dyes, as Blaise pointed out to him later. What was once a definitive red had changed to a quite becoming pink, doing absolutely nothing good for Draco's mood. Showers were simply not working for him anymore. He still smelled horridly of dragon dung, and now his hair was pink. _Weasley made a wise decision in disappearing for the rest of the day,_ Draco thought angrily to himself. Which was true--she hadn't been anywhere to be seen since the incident that morning. Not that it really mattered to Draco--although he wouldn't mind being given the chance to brutally mutilate her. No, he most certainly wouldn't mind at all.

As for her brother, Potty, and the Mudblood--he'd found himself unable to get away from them.

"Malfoy!" Draco grumbled and turned around as one of the last people he wanted to see called out to him. He'd been doing his best to avoid Potter and his friends all day, but apparently, his luck had finally run it's course. Blaise had found the whole escapade all quite funny, and said so on several occasions.

"Buck up, mate! It's only your hair that makes you look like a bit of a poof!" Somehow, Blaise wasn't being much of a help. And he wasn't being unhelpful quietly, either. The Weasley git snickered loudly and muttered something to Granger, who tried to frown disapprovingly. Neither of them were trying to hide the fact that they were holding their noses.

"The boy who lived. My hero," Draco said, quite sarcastically. "Oh, go on, do sign an autograph for me, Yay?" Potter's eyes flashed, much to Draco's pleasure.

"What's it like having all that pink hair? Is it much of a bother?"

"You'd rather have a pink mop than that ungodly thing your daddy left you? Or is the Weasel looking for something not quite so..red?" Draco knew it was weak, but it wasn't like Potter had left much to work with. He left much to be desired in the taunting department. In any event, both Scarhead and his friend reddened slightly.

"Don't go on about my dad that way." _Oh, God, here we go again._ Things always seemed to go in that cycle. He really needed to get over it.

"What, can't handle a jab at your dad? Defender of the Dead, are you? What about your mum, then?" Draco was getting very bored with this. Not to mention, he'd be late for his next class if they didn't wrap this up.

"We all know what YOUR dad is, Malfoy," Potter said, quite cooly.

About to whip his wand out, he remembered that he already had one detention, and he didn't need two more for jinxing Potty AND being late for class. Instead, Draco did what Blaise used to tell him to do all the time, until he'd finally figured out that it would never happen. Draco 'took the high road' and turned around and left, Blaise trotting in his wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the day he'd had, Draco almost welcomed detention that night with McGonnagal. She too, however, seemed to be out to get him too. The teacher had him scrubbing the mouse droppings left over by the first years. Draco remembered when they'd been instructed to turn the rodents into snuffboxes. He also remembered that it most certainly hadn't been easy, at all. Only that Mudblood, Granger really got that, he thought grimly to himself. She was always showing up those who deserved recognition. Draco was, of course referring to himself. Come to think of it, he was always being shown up. Quiddich, for instance. Potter was always beating him, which was quite unreasonable, really. _Honestly, how can someone have that much luck? Winning nearly every single game he plays! I'd be willing to bet anything he cheats--they fix the game for him. _ Draco let his bitterness get the best of him while he scrubbed. He hardly noticed the three hours shooting by him until--

"Mr. Malfoy, you may be done now. I hope you will take care to not act so rashly in the future," McGonnagal called from her desk where she had been grading essays.

Rolling his eyes, yet grateful to be done, Draco said, "Yes, Professor," before grabbing his bag and leaving.

**A/N: Sorry, it's really not much to come back to. I've already worked out the rest of the story though, so this is a bit of a warning: There are only going to be about three more chapters.**

**Unless I get more fantastic ideas. But I really do think it's about time to wrap it up, Yay?**


End file.
